Omega02
by Gaby007
Summary: Judal, como la mayoría de los omegas, posee una belleza tan hechizante que lo meterá en muchos problemas con los alfas fuera de control. Afortunadamente este omega tiene por novio al humano más determinado de todos Pero, esperen. ¿Cómo que su hija viene del futuro para guiarlos? ¿Guiarlos a qué? ¡Todo es una puta locura! OMEGAVERSE / Yaoi Sinbad x Judal
1. Prólogo

Impresionante, otro fanfic cuando tengo otros cuatro pendientes detrás, woho(? ¡Pero era una idea fantástica y tenía que escribirla! Y no pude esperarme más~

Mañana subiré el primer capítulo uvu

 **Omega02**

 _~ Prólogo ~_

Se dice que los humanos no somos los únicos en este mundo, y muchos de nosotros nos hemos preguntado al menos una vez en la vida qué hay más allá.

Y por supuesto que hay más vida, ¡el mundo en general rebosa de ellas! Miles de razas distintas y especiales conviven allá afuera, y así como la Tierra tiene sus conflictos internos por los humanos belicosos, las otras razas también tienen sus asuntos.

Uno de tantos planetas fue Omega02. Omega02 fue un planeta prácticamente primo de la Tierra. Tenían lo mismo que los humanos y eran tan civilizados como ellos, aunque un poco más avanzado en ese momento. Pero fue gracias a la riqueza de su tierra y a la tranquilidad de los de este planeta los enemigos comenzaron a llegar, y en un ataque…

Millones de sus habitantes subieron a naves justo a tiempo antes de que el destructivo poder de una raza superior acabara con aquellos que no pudieron subir a una nave, lastimosamente siendo este un 35% de la raza total.

Durante años fueron viajeros en el espacio, navegando en grupo sin destino por el espacio exterior. Luego de un par de siglos, cuando estaban en las ultimas cargas de combustible, dieron con un planeta llamado Tierra, primo de su planeta ya conquistado.

Para los del planeta Omega02 la Tierra fue una tercera oportunidad para rehacer su vida y continuar con su raza. Era un sitio enorme con la cantidad perfecta de oxígeno para que pudieran crecer fuertes y con cantidades magníficas de agua y tierra fértil, pero este era un planeta ya habitado y debían amistarse.

Su llegada a este planeta fue motivo de habla en todo el mundo, comenzando la noticia en Europa y prontamente exponiéndose hacia regiones vecinas.

Los nuevos huéspedes fueron amables en todo momento y se presentaron con costosos obsequios de su país ya extinto, por lo que hacerse un lugar en la sociedad fue bastante fácil. Pero estos seres no eran igual que los humanos, ¡Tenían características de lo más peculiares!

Los extranjeros del planeta Omega02 venían con una única diosa, con solo una religión. Muy parecida a la Artemisa de nuestro mundo, existe otra diosa llamada Kiba en este planeta primo. Kiba era la diosa de los animales, de la fertilidad y del respeto entre razas. Y eran muy fieles a su propia religión, pero esto no era precisamente malo.

Fue gracias a sus características animales que estos "extraterrestres" obtuvieron el nombre de Gente animal.

Incluso dentro de esta misma raza, denominada gente animal, existen especies. La gente animal del equipo vacuno, la gente animal avícola, la gente animal que son del tipo canino, la gente animal reptiliana…

Fueron una maravilla en su época, pero desgraciadamente durante los siglos XIX y XX la mayoría de la primera generación de habitantes de esta única clase estaban muriendo y, debido a una incompatibilidad biológica que se mantuvo por muchos años, les resultaba muy complicado reproducirse aunque se intentó incluso con humanos. En ese momento estas personas eran muy animales para los humanos.

Nuevamente la evolución ayudó a estas personas, bestias, quienes fueron perdiendo la apariencia animal hasta casi dejarla en un 20% de su cuerpo físico, de esta forma las bestias pudieron crear uniones, lazos, crías con humanos. Aunque todavía, dejando en evidencia su verdadera raza, la mayoría se quedó con rasgos como orejas, cola, olfato sobrehumano, branquias, incluso lo que hacía a cada subespecie especial.

Para finales del siglo XX la población de este tipo volvió a su auge, y ya con los nuevos genes de los humanos entre ellos se comenzó una jerarquía entre las personas bestias. Aquellos que eran concebidos entre bestias puras se les llamó alfas, mientras que aquellos que eran concebidos por una pareja conformada por un humano y una bestia se les llamó omegas.

A muchas personas de la Tierra les gustan las personas animales gracias a lo únicas que son, y a sus habilidades sobrehumanas además de lo trabajadoras que son la mayoría. Todos quieren ser amigos de uno de estos maravillosos seres y la aceptación de los humanos atrajo la atención de más seres que, al igual que los del planeta Omega02, querían un lugar seguro. Pero este es un tema del que se hablará dentro de la historia…

Hubo muchos grandes que consiguieron estas personas tan especiales, como lo fueron el tener su propio juzgado, la aceptación de los jóvenes en las escuelas junto a los humanos, el derecho de casarse, de tener un trabajo… e incluso se comenzó a creer que existían vínculos amorosos entre individuos, independientemente de si son o no humanos.

Pero las jerarquías sociales que los propios humanos se daban comenzó a afectar a los pacíficos hombres bestia a partir del siglo XXX, en donde ya los alfas se sentían poderosos por seguir con una raza pura y con el gene dominante entre todos, omega o humano, y comenzaron a volverse más engreídos y salvajes.

Los alfas comenzaron a hacer lo que querían y los omegas y los humanos se vieron en la necesidad de rechazar a la mayoría de alfas en la sociedad, ocasionando un asunto bélico en donde se perdieron muchas vidas, para la mala suerte de la humanidad siendo esta la más dañada.

Ahora, con los alfas revolucionando sin motivo ético válido, los humanos y los omegas buscan una vida tranquila y sin miedo, pero los alfas son muy salvajes y a la mayoría hay que reprimirlos usando la fuerza, fuerza que un humano normalmente no tiene.

Aunque si por algo se nos conoce a nosotros los humanos es el nunca rendirnos y siempre progresar de alguna forma u otra. Por eso, medidas preventivas contra los _Alfas fuera de control,_ como se les llamó a aquellos que querían imponer sus reglas a la fuerza frente a humanos y omegas, comenzaron a crearse en el mundo. Japón, Inglaterra, Rusia y Estados Unidos son los países más seguros de alfas en la actualidad, y ante el poderío de las grandes potencias muchos alfas decidieron alejarse de la sociedad por su cuenta, muchos otros siguen intentándolo y algunos otros se unen a la causa de luchar contra su propia raza para mantener la paz.

Pero aunque el mundo esté en una guerra ahora mismo, existían humanos que seguían relajados e ignoraban lo que pasaba, saliendo despreocupadamente por las noches a divertirse, incluso algunos omegas lo hacían.

Algunos incluso tenían una extraña relación de amo y bestia, muchos otros prefieren solo ignorar todo lo que sucede y buscar su propia vida tranquila dedicándose a su trabajo y a su familia, y algunos otros se alistaban al ejército de su país para ayudar a terminar con esta guerra de una vez por todas.

Ahora, en pleno año 2117, el asunto no ha menguado demasiado. Los alfas comienzan a volverse más insoportables y salvajes que causan terror a cada omega que los huele o a cada humano que los nota en la multitud.

El trabajo mejor pagado, penosamente, ya no es el de doctor o abogado sino el de militar y las familias comienzan a tener miedo.

Afortunadamente para la humanidad, en cada país hay un cuartel de omegas, alfas y humanos dispuestos a detener el avance de los alfas descontrolados, aún si es a la fuerza. Una lucha de ideales a la que no se le ve fondo todavía, y donde repentinamente la pureza de la raza es lo más importante.

Judal, como la mayoría de los omegas, posee una belleza tan hechizante que lo meterá en muchos problemas con los alfas fuera de control. ¡Afortunadamente no está solo! Tiene a su lado al humano más fuerte de todos, o eso es lo que piensa un tonto enamorado. Sinbad no es un alfa ni mucho menos, no es más que un humano pero aun así está dispuesto a proteger a Judal cueste lo que cueste. Y aunque al principio no parecen llevarse del todo bien, pues uno se niega a aceptar la evidente atracción entre ambos, deberán trabajar juntos cuando una misteriosa chica llega a ellos con noticias perturbadoras.

Ninguno quiso involucrarse en la guerra y ahora, sin querer, eran la clave de la victoria.

¿Se lo tomarán bien? ¡Una pareja recién formada enfrentará su primer gran problema juntos!


	2. Capítulo 1

Hacía tiempo que no escribía un fanfic en donde no pongo título al capítulo...

Se siente raro(?

¡Por favor, den una cálida bienvenida a Omega02! Este es el primer capítulo y es una introducción a los personajes que usaré. ¿Original character's? Sí, hay. ¿Y personajes cannon? Pues además de Sinbad y Judal...

Ya los irán descubriendo 6u6

 **Omega02**

 _Capítulo 1._

Era tan olvidadizo...

¡Sí que era estúpido! Y por culpa de su descuido ahora se iba con cuidado por las calles, sujetando a mano temblorosa un paraguas. Cada gota que rebotaba del suelo a sus pantalones lo ponía cada vez más nerviosos.

A él no le gusta el frío.

Lleva consigo una pequeña caja, oculta y protegida del frio y de la lluvia dentro de su pesada gabardina, además de su portafolio en la mano derecha y el paraguas en la izquierda.

Y ahora siente que el paraguas no es lo suficientemente grande como para protegerlo. Visiblemente asustado, se detiene bajo el techo de un establecimiento cualquiera y se queda apretado contra la pared, mientras el agua cae fuertemente en el pavimento y sobre los autos estacionados.

No falta mucho para llegar a su hogar, pero ya no puede continuar. Si se sigue mojando con el agua tan fría que cae seguramente le dará algo, y lo que menos necesita ahora es resfriarse. No hay presupuesto para medicinas ahora mismo.

— Mierda...

Un auto, con un conductor que va con prisa, pasa demasiado rápido y el agua que se iba estancando es lanzada en su dirección, y aunque solo llegó arrastrándose a sus pies se asustó de todas formas.

Era tan tonto.

Mira el local por el rabillo del ojo. Una cafetería. Luego mira su mano izquierda y gira un poco la muñeca para alcanzar a ver el reloj. Eran las ocho. Si no recuerda mal, sus padres iban a llegar a las 9, pero seguramente Hinata ya estaba en el departamento junto a Sousuke. Y él aquí, atrapado por la lluvia.

Diablos, necesita un auto lo más pronto posible.

Rápidamente cierra el paraguas y decide entrar en la cafetería. La calidez del interior lo alivia un poco, pero continúa nervioso. Con el pantalón mojado y el cabello igual, no sabe si podrá sobrevivir sin enfermarse para mañana.

Deja el paraguas en un rincón junto a los demás, y luego se inclina hacia adelante y toma la tela de su bonito pantalón de vestir para sentir la humedad. No es mucha, pero la siete en las pantorrillas y es incómodo, por suerte sus zapatos repelen el agua sino seguramente sus calcetines...

— ¿Te encuentras bien?

Se endereza rápidamente, sorprendido.

Y aquí fue cuando el hechizo comenzó.

Sinbad, como todo el mundo, conocía bien la existencia de esta especie tan peculiar e incluso tenía el placer de que uno de ellos era su mejor amigo, pero en su vida había visto a un omega tan hermoso como el que tenía en frente. Su corazón da un salto dentro de su pecho, tan fuerte que casi piensa que fue doloroso. Y aunque el muchacho estaba tiritando de frío, con el tono más pálido que ha visto en su vida, su atractivo no se hace menos.

Por otro lado, es la primera vez que Judal se encuentra con un hombre humano tan atractivo, incluso ese estúpido moño rojo en su cuello no lo hace ver estúpido sino más atractivo.

Fue como un amor a primera vista, y en ese momento el dulce aroma de la moka en el aire envolvió el olfato de Judal, mareándolo un poco por la intensidad del mismo.

— A-Ah. —Sinbad es el primero en salir del trance. — Iré por una toalla ahora mismo. —Ese acentillo...

— ¡Date prisa, me estoy congelando! —Y luego Judal, quien sonrojado alcanzó a gritarle eso antes de que el pelimorado se diera la vuelta.

Repentinamente enfadado, se cruza de brazos y se muerde el labio con fuerza. No es tonto, sabe perfectamente que el que su corazón lata con esta fuerza es sinónimo de atracción, pero se niega... se encoge un poco, y pronto la vida le hace saber que debería sentarse y no estar en la puerta porque alguien de afuera intenta entrar, empujándolo con la puerta sin querer.

Fue una mujer, quizá por la misma intención de él por buscar un sitio cálido porque se veía empapada al igual que a la pequeña que llevaba de la mano.

— Ah, lo siento.

— Fu-Fue mi cu-culpa.

Qué pena.

Busca asiento en algún sitio apartado, pero no tan lejos del mostrador para que el calor de las máquinas lo alcance. Todavía tiene los brazos cruzados y está temblando, no le extraña que los humanos presentes lo estén mirando.

Pero le molesta.

— Ssss...

— ¿Está acaso siseando?

— Creo que sí...

— ¿Lo estaremos molestando?

Los humanos eran tan curiosos. Tan curiosos y tan...

— Aquí, una toalla.

...hermosos.

Abre los ojos, que no recuerda haber cerrado, y levanta la cara para ver al humano de antes. Ese bonito de largo cabello morado. Luego baja la vista hasta la toalla y, con desconocida timidez, estira la mano para tomarla. Es cálida, y suave.

Complacido, Sinbad sonríe y saca del bolsillo de su delantal negro una pequeña libreta.

— ¿Desea ordenar algo?

Judal no le contesta hasta después de haberse puesto la toalla, extendida, sobre la cabeza.

— Agua caliente.

— ¿Agua caliente? —Lo escribe en una hoja, lo hace rápido. — ¿Algo más?

— Dos vasos de agua caliente.

Normalmente Sinbad respondería "Eso ni siquiera está en nuestro menú, ordene otra cosa por favor." pero el tono del joven y el tiriteo de sus dientes es evidente. No sabe demasiado de todas las especies pero es fácil notar las escamas de su cuello y mejillas.

Los reptiles eran tan sensibles al frío, y en este momento eso le parece adorable.

Quizá no le está dando la importancia que esta situación merece.

— Ah, que no esté hirviendo. Es para beber.

Beber agua caliente, huh.

Era tan extraño, pero ni siquiera le importa. Guarda la libreta una vez más y se va a cumplir él mismo con la orden.

Mientras tanto, Judal vuelve a tomar la toalla y con paciencia comienza a secar primero su cabello, mientras observa el sitio. Ha venido a esta cafetería antes, lo hace muy seguido con Hinata pero jamás ha visto a este humano. Su aroma todavía le pica en la nariz, y no ayuda que huela casi igual que la cafetería.

O quizá la cafetería opaca su aroma, no está muy seguro.

Con su cabello más seco, el omega busca en uno de sus bolsillos su celular y lo desbloquea.

Judal envía un mensaje a Sousuke avisándole de su situación, y espera pacientemente una respuesta. La respuesta no tardó ni un minuto en llegar, parece que su querido hermanito estaba realmente preocupado. Era normal. ¡Eran las 8:05 p.m., él normalmente llega a las 7 cuando iba al laboratorio!

Aunque tan rápido como tuvo su respuesta, también una llamada. No duda nada en contestarla.

— _¿De cuál cafetería hablamos? ¿Amy's Bread?_ —la voz de su hermano, de alguna forma, lo relaja un poco.

Pero tiene frío, el frío pone de mal humor a cualquiera.

— Sí, joder, me estoy congelando las escamas aquí. ¡Ven pronto!

— _No necesitas decírmelo, ya estoy tomando mi abrigo. Iré con Hinata. ¡Pídete un café o algo!_

— Ya lo he hecho. ¡Date prisa! —Y cuelga.

Justo a tiempo, luego de terminar su llamada descubre que el humanito estaba a su lado, dejando sobre la pequeña mesa cuadrada los dos vasos de agua caliente que pidió. Pero también otra cosa, una taza bastante mona de gatito.

Huele a chocolate y a moka otra vez. Él no pidió chocolate.

Arruga la coqueta nariz y lo mira directo a los ojos.

Grandísimo error.

— Woah...

— ¿Qu-Qué?

— Tienes unos ojos bastante lindos.

Enrojeció hasta las orejas.

Contento por la reacción, Sinbad decide volver a sacar su libretilla y anota algo con una velocidad increíble. Arranca el papel y se lo tiende al omega antes de darse la vuelta para atender la mesa de al lado.

El omega, curioso, echa un vistazo.

Sinbad

+001 718...

Era un número telefónico.

Carraspea lo más bajo que puede y toma la taza por el asa para acercarla a su boca. El calor que desprende el chocolate lo relaja otro poco, pero luego de aquél sonrojo tan furioso realmente no era necesario entrar en calor.

Ya estaba bastante calientito.

Él era un omega, y como el omega que era tenía su molesta temporada de celo, pero jamás ha tenido que coquetear con ningún hombre para atraer su atención pues sus hormonas casi siempre actuaban por él. Y ahora que un humano le coquetea...

No tiene ni idea de cómo reaccionar.

¿Debería corresponder? Era un humano muy apuesto, y ahora que le da la espalda le da la oportunidad de ojearlo por detrás también. Tiene una espala bastante amplia, una cadera algo estrecha, unas piernas fuertes... y qué trasero.

Se avergüenza más cuando nota su propio aroma a melocotón incrementar, y decide beber rápidamente el chocolate y luego seguir con uno de los vasos de agua. Aun así no puede apartar la vista y sigue a Sinbad con ella de mesa en mesa hasta que el humano termina de atender y se pierde en la cocina.

Y él se queda sin algo bonito para ver.

Le echa otro vistazo al número telefónico.

Sinbad es un nombre bastante curioso, tanto como el suyo. Mientras bebe, más despacio ahora, el segundo y último vaso de agua por una pajilla, va arrancando la parte inferior de la hoja. Con algo de prisa, toma su portafolio del suelo y lo abre, ignora los contenedores de vidrio y su tóxico contenido para buscar al fondo de todo algún bolígrafo. Al encontrarlo lo saca, quita la tapa y escribe su número también, junto a su nombre, aunque su mano tiembla en nervios consigue hacerlo con una letra bonita, o al menos presentable.

Tiene dudas al momento de dejar la nota sobre la mesa, y sabe que ese apuesto humano lo ve por el rabillo del ojo y seguramente tiene una idea clara de lo que escribió. Pero... Pero...

Él no es un santo, pero jamás ha ligado de esta forma, mucho menos con un humano. Los humanos carecían de muchas cualidades que a los omegas como él les fascinaban, pero este en específico...

Santo cielo, nació en la raza equivocada.

Finalmente deja la nota sobre la mesa y echa la silla para atrás con sus pies, luego toma su maletín de nuevo y lo cierra, ni siquiera está pensando en que sus hermanos no han llegado todavía, solo en irse lo más rápido que pueda. La cuenta apunta a cero, así que solo es cuestión de salir...

Ah, pero no puede irse, allá afuera la lluvia sigue.

Se relame los colmillos y se queda sentadito a esperar, ahora que recuperó su calor se siente un poco más tranquilo. Más a salvo, seguro. Pero la mirada que Sinbad le da de vez en cuando...

Cierra los ojos cuando el pelimorado se acerca, lo hace solo para recoger los dos vasos y la taza de, de paso, para llevarse consigo la nota y para abrumar al omega de nuevo con su aroma tan embriagador y maduro.

¿En qué se metió?

Un aroma bastante familiar llama su atención, sus orejas se levantan y su nariz se arruga un poco. Huele a cuero y a flores.

Un auto negro se estaciona frente al café, lo puede ver perfectamente a través de la ventana. La puerta del conductor se abre y llega por fin su salvación vestida de la forma más anticuada posible.

Vistiendo un suelto pantalón de vestir negro, una blanquísima camisa blanca y un suéter de nerd sin mangas en tonos grises su querido hermano mayor sale del auto junto a un paraguas, y gracias a las luces encendidas del auto puede ver a una elegante mujer de 20 años también. Tal como su hermano mayor lo dijo, Hinata viene con él.

Sousuke se apresura a llegar a la puerta y la abre, lo primero que hace es buscar a Judal con la mirada, y al encontrarlo su rostro muestra alivio.

— Vámonos ya.

No dice nada, solo se cuelga el maletín de nuevo y se acerca a su hermano

— ¿Pagaste la cuenta ya?

— Sí. Solo vámonos a casa.

— Que cálido eres, pequeña culebrilla~

— ¡Solo sácame de aquí! —Siente la mirada del supuesto Sinbad y todo, quizá no debió alzar la voz.

Con su mal humor de vuelta, y su paraguas también, sale de la cafetería junto a su hermano mayor. Como el caballero que es, el alfa le abre la puerta a su querido hermano y el interior cálido del auto lo recibe. No solo eso.

— Juuuudal~ Así que otra vez en problemas, ¿no? —Feliz, Hinata ladea su cuerpo y se asoma por el asiento. Una mujer pequeña y adorable, nada menos que su hermana menor, otra omega que aunque no lo parezca ya alcanzó su madurez desde hace tiempo. Simplemente era algo pequeña.

Nada parecido a Sousuke o a Judal que eran altos. En el mundo de las serpientes terrestres las hembras eran las más grandes y hermosas en cuanto a colores, pero en Omega02 las cosas eran y siguen siendo distintas en esta raza.

Los machos son más altos y ya, las hembras eran hermosas, sí, pero bajitas.

Sousuke entra al auto de nuevo y deja el goteante paraguas bajo su asiento, a diferencia de Judal quien simplemente lo dejó a un lado en el asiento, humedeciendo la tela de los asientos.

— No pensé que fuera a llover tan fuerte.

— Mamá y papá no saben de esto. —Habla Sousuke, quien ya ha hecho al auto avanzar. — Piensan que solo saliste tarde y que me pediste que pasara a recogerte. ¿Sabes cuánto se hubieran preocupado?

— No lo sé, ¿exageradamente demasiado? Como sea, no había necesidad de mentirles. Tampoco hice nada malo...

— Es mi cumpleaños, me gustaría que mi hermano no se muriera de una hipotermia o una estomatitis, gracias.

— Mi veneno está perfectamente bien, gracias por preocuparte supongo. —Rueda los ojos y se cruza de brazos, mirando por la ventana el exterior. Ya no hay personas huyendo de la lluvia como hace rato, pero sí gente caminando con un paraguas.

— Por cierto, Judal. ¿Cuánto veneno te sacaron hoy?

— No produje mucha esta semana, apenas conseguí tres mililitros.

— ¿Y sangre?

— Diez, tal vez quince. No sé.

— No sé para qué siguen con eso. —Dice de repente el mayor, metiéndose en la conversación de sus dos hermanos menores. — Todos sabemos que eres un omega perfectamente sano, hueles bien. Estoy seguro de que quieren tu veneno para algo más que para producir medicamentos para lo humanos.

— ¿Y para qué sería? —Pregunta curiosa Hinata.

— Venta ilegal, cariño. —Sousuke parece un hermano bastante cariñoso, ¿verdad?

— ¿A los humanos les gustaría envenenarse?

— O envenenar a otros, sucias ratas. —Susurra Judal, entendiendo el punto de Sousuke. — Pero me da igual para qué lo usen, me pagan y eso me basta.

— Supongo.

— Hermanito, ¿yo también puedo donar mi veneno?

— Preferiría no lo hicieras.

— ¡Pero le pagan realmente bien a Judal! Y lo que el gobierno nos da por ser omegas...

— 1 300 dólares de subsidio y 700 por el veneno mensuales bebé. ¡Y sin trabajar como el aburrido del frente! —Se burla Judal desde el asiento de atrás, repentinamente sin su mal humor de antes.

Llegó el turno de Sousuke para rodar los ojos, pero la sonrisa no se va.

— ¿Lo ves? ¡Podría ganar también dos mil dólares como él!

Ésta es su familia, un alfa amable y cariñoso como hermano mayor, un par de padres bastante protectores y una joven omega que grita demasiado.

— Ahora iremos a casa, comeremos la tarta que mamá hizo especialmente para mí, porque obviamente soy más especial que ustedes dos, y todos a sus casas.

El mayor ni siquiera se queja cuando una caja le da directo a la cabeza. Era el regalo de Judal.

— Vivo contigo, tarado. ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

La omega se cubre la sonrisa con una mano.

Es una familia de hombres bestia en el cuarto país con más kilómetros cuadrados del mundo.

Una familia muy especial.

.

¡Y se terminó! Ya estoy ansiosa por subir este capítulo y que todas lo lean~ Como dije, lo habré subido un día después de subir el prólogo.

¡Recapitulemos a los personajes!

Sinbad es un barista aparentemente romántico.

Judal es un omega de la especie serpiente, que vende una parte de su veneno por dinero aparentemente con el fines medicinales. Tiene mal humor pero Sinbad lo vuelve tímido por ahora.

Judal e Hinata no trabajan. El gobierno estadounidense mantiene a los omegas porque su etapa de celo es peligrosa en un ambiente laboral. Este es un dato que han hecho ley en muchos otros fanfics omegaverse y me gustó, así que lo dejo uvu

Sousuke es el hermano mayor e Judal e Hinata.

Debo aclarar que estos tres últimos personajes son de la misma raza.

Los padres de Judal son sobreprotectores.

Y es todo por ahora uvu Todavía no decido el día de actualización para este fanfic, no quiero que sea el jueves porque es el día de gotas de Agua...

¿Quizá los lunes?


	3. Capítulo 2

Quedó divino este capítulo, solo voy a decir eso, ahre.

 **Omega02**

 _Capítulo 2._

La lluvia no había cesado ni cuando entraron al estacionamiento de un bonito y enorme edificio. Apenas el auto se apaga dos puertas se abren, mientras un omega saca sus cosas del cálido interior del auto un alfa va a abrirle la puerta a su bella hermana, quien se abraza así misma al sentir el frío del exterior.

Los tres hermanos se apresuran a entrar en el elevador, al cual hacen subir hasta el piso número 5. Luego de eso fue cuestión de encontrar el departamento 51 y entrar para recibir el cálido y fuerte apretón de su madre y el para nada silencioso saludo de su padre.

Aunque antes de unirse a la fiesta, fue directo al baño para hacer de las suyas.

Dejar su cabeza fría es un ejemplo.

— Jo-der… —Exhala aire.

Saca la nota de su bolsillo y la desdobla, al tiempo que con la otra mano encuentra su celular y lo desbloquea al deslizar el pulgar por abajo hacia un lado. Paciente, presiona con la yema la parte de _contactos_ y luego _agregar nuevo._ Lo primero que quiere hacer es agregar al tal Sinbad…

Quizá por azares del destino, justo su celular comienza a vibrar en su mano. Nervioso Judal comprueba que el número, marcado arriba como desconocido, es exactamente el mismo que tiene en el papel.

Con el corazón a mil se queda mirando fijamente el aparato, como si de repente lo desconociera. Deja que el papel caiga hasta el suelo y toma el aparato con ambas manos, de repente las manos le tiemblan.

El insistente sonido termina luego de unos tres minutos, sacando por fin a Judal de su vergüenza quien, rápidamente, regresa la llamada y se pone la bocina cerca del rostro.

— ¿Ho…la?

— ¡Judal! Je, tu voz suena distinta por aquí.

— ¡Holaaa, Sinbad! —Que estúpido tono. Muy agudo, y ruidoso… Demasiado ruidoso para estar en el baño. Se encoge un poco y se sienta sobre el retrete. — ¿Sinbad, verdad? ¿Lo dije bien? Tienes un nombre bastante peculiar. Y tu voz es… es igual.

— ¿Y qué me dices tú? ¿Judal? ¡Para tener un nombre japonés tienes un inglés bastante fluido!

— ¿Mi nombre? Mis padres son japoneses, pero yo nací aquí. —Explica, y Sinbad se ríe como si hubiera dicho un chiste. Sus mejillas se encienden y sus largas orejas se ponen tiesas. Qué risa tan atractiva… — Y-Y-Y dime, ¿tú de dónde eres? —Se anima a preguntar, en parte para olvidar su reciente vergüenza y en parte por curiosidad, que ese acentillo…

— ¿Por qué, mi inglés es tan malo?

— No, no. —Suspira, otro intento más por quitarse los nervios. — Solo tienes una forma peculiar de acentuar la g. Como un…

— ¿Francés?

— O italiano. ¿Eres italiano?

— Non, chérie, je suis de la france. ¡France!

— Oh vaya, ¿en serio? —Mira por el rabillo del ojo la brillante pantalla de su celular. — ¿Nativo?

— Nacido en Francia. —Asiente la voz desde el otro lado luego de otra risa, que hizo callar a Judal. — ¿Estás en tu cuarto?

— ¿Qué quieres hacer? —La pregunta se le va, ni siquiera la pensó.

Está claro que lo malinterpretó, y ahora el silencio entre ellos es de parte del francés y no del estadounidense, quien avergonzado se muerde el labio, pinchándose sin querer con uno de sus colmillos.

Susurra un 'Au' y entreabre los labios. Se pasa la lengua por el labio inferior y se lleva consigo la sangre. Menos mal que el veneno es voluntario, que si no sería la forma más estúpida de suicidarse.

— ¿Así que eres travieso? —Dioses, su tono…

— De-Debo irme.

Vuelve a tomar el celular con ambas manos y presiona con el pulgar, algo fuerte, para colgar la llamada.

Huele a durazno aquí dentro.

Deja el celular al borde del lavamanos y suspira. Se levanta y se pone de cara al espejo, tocándose el labio inferior. Genial, tiene una marca pequeñita del pinchazo, pero su labio entero está rojo…

Abre la boca y se acerca al espejo para ver su boca, especialmente sus colmillos. Muchas veces leyó sobre supuestos vampiros, pues eran una leyenda muy clásica pero popular entre los humanos desde hace muchísimo tiempo. Y sí, le han dicho muchas veces que sus colmillos tienen más similitud a los de un vampiro que a los de un reptil terrestre puesto que, los de las serpientes de la Tierra.

Irónicamente no sabe mucho sobre sus primas de la Tierra, pero comparte similitudes… Algunas. Pocas. Bueno, la muda de escamas, todavía recuerda su primera muda de escamas. Fue… agotador.

Jamás en su vida bebe tanta agua como cuando está en muda de escamas.

Pasa la lengua por el colmillo derecho y luego la chista. Acaba de darse cuenta de que está sonrojado. Y acaba de ver a través del espejo que cierta culebrilla curiosa lo mira desde la puerta abierta del baño.

— ¿Conoces eso de la privacidad? —La reta con la mirada a través del espejo, pero la cara de tipo duro se va por una mueca de vergüenza cuando Hinata hace el gesto de olfatear el aire.

— Judal, tú… ¿Tienes novio?

— ¿Quién, él? —Otra voz lo hace ponerse recto de inmediato. Ahora se trata de Sousuke, quien curioso se asoma por encima de la cabeza de Hinata. — Uff, tienes razón. —Arruga la nariz, encendiendo así más las mejillas de Judal por lo que significa. — ¿Por qué no lo olí antes? Es tan fuerte que seguro llega hasta la… —Lo deja sin mencionar, pero su sonrisa habla.

— Mente fría, hermanito~

— ¿Tienen aromatizantes por aquí? —Lo que menos necesita es que su madre se acerque. — Que delicado aroma…

— Es Judal.

— ¿Judal? Oh. —Sorprendida, la omega se cubre la boca con una mano, y luego suelta una risita que termina con la paciencia de Judal, quien molesto y sonrojado se acerca a la puerta con la intención de cerrarla.

— ¡Salgan!

.

Obviamente no podía pasarse toda la fiesta encerrado en el baño.

Luego de un rato de tranquilizarse y acicalarse frente al espejo decide salir, no sin antes guardar el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Baja un poco su bonito suéter mientras camina por el corto pasillo hasta la sala, justo a tiempo para partir la tarta.

No se mencionó su penosa situación, y eso está bien. Ni siquiera en la despedida hubo algún comentario o chiste al respecto. Y a solas con Sousuke otra vez solo quedaba una cosa pendiente, y eso era limpiar.

O simplemente sentarse a ver cómo Sousuke limpiaba, porque a Judal no le gusta eso. El pelinegro mayor iba de aquí para allá metiendo en una bolsa negra los restos de refresco, platos y envolturas a parte del evento familiar, pero parecía contento.

Nadie puede estar triste luego de recibir un bonito reloj, una corbata nueva y una botella de vino espumoso. Además de tarta para mañana y la siempre necesaria visita de unos padres amorosos.

Cuando el mayor cierra la bolsa da por terminada la limpieza, y Judal se levanta del sofá para estirarse con pereza. Ya eran las 11 y era la hora perfecta para irse a dormir, pero antes debe atener algo.

En todo el encuentro, su celular no ha dejado de vibrar en su bolsillo.

Así que tras un par de _buenas noches_ Judal se retira finalmente a su habitación. Antes de meterse a la cama se asegura de que la ventana esté cerrada y corre la cortina, pues el sol mañanero no le gusta nada. Finalmente se acerca al ropero y abre la puerta más grande, luego comienza a desvestirse hasta la desnudez no sin antes sacar el celular del pantalón para tirarlo sin cuidado sobre la cama.

La oscuridad en la habitación no le impide nada ver su figura en el espejo de la puerta del ropero, y por un momento se queda a simplemente observarse.

Quererse a sí mismo no es malo después de todo.

Finalmente toma un pantalón de pijama cualquiera de su colección y se viste para dormir. Cierra la puerta del ropero y se acerca a su mesita de noche para abrir el primer cajón y sacar una liga del interior. Por último en su ritual nocturno ata su cabello en una coleta y luego se sienta sobre la cama para trenzar su cabello con paciencia. Con una segunda liga da por terminado el ritual y se tumba finalmente sobre el suave colchón.

Para mantener su calor, se echa la cobija encima y perezosamente acomoda su cabeza entre dos almohadas.

Y a punto de quedarse dormido, el celular vibra una vez más. Indeciso de si contestar o no frunce un poco las cejas, pero finalmente decide hacerlo. Palpa el suave lugar en busca del celular y lo desbloquea.

De 15 mensajes 3 vienen del mismo número, el cual todavía no tiene registrado pero reconoce los primeros tres números.

Antes de contestar cualquier cosa, anota el contacto como nuevo y teclea rápidamente Sinbad. Hecho esto se dispone a leer los mensajes.

 **Sinbad**

 **21:06** _Hey, ¿está todo bien?_

 **21:23** _No sé si algo de lo que te dije te molestó._

 **22:30** _Perón por haber dicho que eras travieso, no fue mi intención insinuar nada._

No se contiene para rodar los ojos, parece que es algo paranoico.

Justo en ese momento otro mensaje más llega.

 **22:34** _Si veo tu conexión es que todavía no me has bloqueado~_

Ladea su cabeza y acaricia su mejilla contra la almohada un poco. Luego se da la vuelta para quedar bocabajo y acomoda una almohada bajo sus codos para ponerse cómodo.

Comienza a escribir una respuesta.

 **Judal:** _¿No estas exagerando? Estaba en una fiesta._

 **Sinbad:** _¿Te gustan las fiestas?_

 **Judal:** _Claro, me divierto._

 **Sinbad:** _:o_

 _Podríamos ir a una. Trabajo en una discoteca los fines de semana._

 _¿Te apetece ir?_

Una fiesta en una discoteca. Suena clásico y divertido, pero el mundo estaba corrompido y ahora con la inseguridad de los alfas fuera de control un omega como él no estaba seguro en un sitio así.

Pero él no es un bonito gatito al que le han quitado las garras ni un pajarito gris que no sabe volar.

 **Judal:** _Claro. ¿Dónde es?_

 _Envíame la dirección._

 **Sinbad:** [ Dirección adjunta ]

 _¿Te apetece?_

Da un vistazo rápido a la dirección, y revisa algunas cuantas fotos por internet. Parece un buen sitio. Y también vende comida rápida. Le convence. Pero antes de cualquier cosa…

 **Judal:** _¿Hay reglas sobre omegas y alfas?_

Sinbad se tarda un poco en responder.

 **Sinbad:** _Algunas, pero generales. ¿Eres un omega, cierto?_

 _Eres tan beau en la cafetería, pero no pareces un alfa. Llevabas una gabardina muy pesada pero pude ver algo de tu figura cuando te levantaste para irte._

 **Judal:** _Sí, soy un omega, ¿Qué con eso?_

 _Gracias, tampoco estás mal para ser un humano._

Por alguna razón, se sintió bien leer que lo considera guapo. La atracción es mutua.

 **Sinbad:** _Hay que decir todas las verdades._

 _La única regla es que nadie haga alborotos, que los alfas y humanos arreglen sus problemas territoriales afuera, pero un omega puede ir de "caza" tranquilamente._

 _Creo que eso es bueno._

Junta sus tobillos en el aire.

 **Judal:** _¿Conoces a muchos omegas?_

 **Sinbad:** _Ah, no muchos… Hey, la luz del celular me cansa. ¿Puedo llamarte?_

 **Judal:** _Claro._

Ni bien envió el mensaje, su celular comenzó a vibrar un poco más fuerte entre sus manos. Por alguna razón se asusta, e incluso se sobresalta, pero apenas espabila contesta la llamada.

— ¿Estás mejor?

— Sí. —Responde la voz del otro lado, parece tranquilo. Pero algo curioso…

Judal escucha agua de fondo, incluso pudo escuchar el sonido del agua al moverse dentro de un recipiente grande.

Decide ignorarlo, pero su curiosidad ahí está.

— ¿Entonces que día quedamos?

— Trabajo ahí los viernes y sábados. Pero abren todos los días.

— ¿Entonces tienes dos empleos?

— Tres en realidad. — Wow. — ¿Te apetece el domingo? No tengo trabajo ese día.

— No tengo auto, ¿pasas por mí?

Lo escucha suspirar, pero este suspiro es distinto. Parece el suspiro de alguien aliviado.

— Envíame tu dirección.

— Pasa por mí a las 11. Luego de la llamada. —Promete Judal y lentamente se da la vuelta para quedar bocarriba. Se entretiene mirando el techo, y el poster de Adam Sandler que tiene pegado allá. — Sinbaaaaad. —Lo llama. — ¿Por qué me llevaste chocolate? Solo había pedido agua.

— Yo… no se mucho de reptiles, pero sí que el frio les enferma. No sentí que el agua fuera suficiente. ¿Te molestó que lo pagara yo?

¿Lo pagó Sinbad? Eso no lo sabía. No sabe que decir al respecto.

— No, para nada, me gustó la estrella que dibujaste con espuma… o lo que sea que haya sido lo blanco. — Así que mejor no mencionarlo.

Pero debería agradecerlo al menos.

— ¿La leche?

— ¿Eso era leche? —Enarca una ceja, curioso. — Pensaba que la leche era líquida sin más.

— Si la bates por el tiempo suficiente no.

— ¿Es la estrella de David, cierto?

— Ah, la conoces. ¿Judío?

— No, solo la conozco. ¿Tú?

— Tampoco, pero me gusta. Tiene 6 puntas.

Se sienta sobre la cama para acomodar una almohada a la altura de su espalda baja, y luego vuelve a tumbarse otra vez.

— ¿Solo te gusta porque tiene 6 puntas? A mí me gusta la estrella de ocho puntas. Siento una conexión extraña. —Murmura. — Entonces, ¿no has conocido a muchos omegas? —Se siente, pero la curiosidad es mayúscula.

— No, a pocos. Uno de mis amigos es un alfa, me ha presentado a algunos cuantos pero jamás he hablado tanto con alguno. Además, nunca había visto a uno de la raza serpiente.

¿Intenta hacer que se sienta especial?

Otra vez se escucha el agua, como si alguien se levantara de una bañera. Pero hace rato Sinbad le dijo que la luz del celular le molestaba, ¿se estaba bañando a oscuras o era una excusa?

Ahora es evidente que el humano está intentando algo con él.

Por alguna razón eso, lejos de hacerle enojar, le gusta. Es interesante. Con los alfas jamás es así, simplemente se reconocen con la nariz y van al asunto…

Los humanos tienen un cortejo interesante.

¿A Sinbad le gustará su voz? ¿Por eso pidió otra llamada?

— Eres guapo, Sinbad.

— Me da gusto que pienses eso. —Desde otra casa, a unos kilómetros de ahí, Sinbad se echa una toalla al hombro y sale finalmente de la bañera. No se bañaba, simplemente se relajaba con el agua. Tiene el cabello recogido para que no se mojara, simplemente era un momento entre el agua y él. — Ya dije que también me pareces atractivo.

Abre la puerta del baño y mira perezosamente la puerta del frente, la cual abre luego para entrar a su habitación en cueros y con un charco de agua siguiéndolo a cada paso.

— Sobre tu pregunta de hace unas horas… Tengo que decir que sí, soy travieso. —El tono de Judal se escucha más aterciopelado.

Sinbad sonríe a la oscuridad.

— ¿Sí?

— Pero alguien con un trasero tan bonito como tú no puede ser perfecto. De repente pierdo interés… —Sinbad lo nota, el falso tono de pena.

— Espera, ¿me viste el culo? —Estalla en una carcajada, que si bien sonroja a Judal y lo hace gruñir bajito no va a rendirse en su cometido. — Travieso y pervertido, además de sexy. Yo sí creo que alguien como tú es perfecto. —Ya no puede permanecer serio, la sonrisa no se le va de los labios mientras habla. — Ahora dime, ¿a qué te refieres con que si hay bonito culo no hay perfección?

Lo escucha tragar. ¿Lo puso nervioso?

— Vamos, ¿de cuánto es?

Es su turno de tragar saliva, la sonrisa casi se le va...

Así que a eso se refería.

De cualquier modo, la confianza vuelve pronto a él.

— ¿De 13, 15? —Puede sentir que en su tono hay nerviosismo y vergüenza, así como curiosidad. — ¿Quizá 18?

— Wow, wow, wow. —Genuinamente sorprendido, suelta otra risa un poco más nerviosa. Pues qué lanzado era el chiquillo… — ¿Tanta curiosidad tienes?

— ¡Sí! —Bueno, eso solo lo evidencio más. Ahora parece ansioso.

— Está bien. Te diré.

Pero termina la llamada con una sonrisa traviesa y se sienta sobre la cama. Tranquilamente pasa la toalla por su cabello y separa un poco las piernas. Luego se tumba sobre la cama, sin molestarse en cepillar antes su cabello, y pasa su mano suavemente por su abdomen desnudo y todavía húmedo.

Tiene el celular todavía en la mano izquierda.

Por otro lado, de vuelva en el departamento de Judal, cierto omega estaba de lo más avergonzado bajo la manta. ¡Avergonzado y molesto! Sentía que Sinbad se había burlado de él, pero realmente estaba molesto porque se avergonzó y no pudo conseguir lo que quería.

Pero unos minutos más tarde, la pantalla de su celular se enciende y el aparato vibra segundos después. Era un mensaje, y en la pantalla de bloqueo puede leer que se trata de Sinbad.

 **Sinbad:** [ Archivo adjunto ]

Ansioso, desbloquea rápido el celular y echa un vistazo.

A Judal se le acelera la respiración.

Con un demonio, el humano era perfecto.

.

Se puso intenso (?) Nada más bonito que una pareja sexualmente compatible, sí señor. Y sí, por si no quedó claro Sinbad le manó sus nudes a Judal porque es un alma generosa (?)

¡Y bueno, segundo capítulo arriba! Todavía no me queda clara el día para actualizar, pero será algo que arregle luego con alguna encuesta. ¡Muchas gracias por leer! Ayudaría mucho moralmente recibir algún comentario~

¡Nos leemos luego!


	4. Capítulo 3

¡Por fin pude escribir algo! He estado atareada, pues estoy a punto de graduarme de la preparatoria y los profesores se han puesto de acuerdo para encargar todo lo que no me encargaron en el semestre en las últimas dos semanas (¿?) ¡Pero sobreviví y he traído esto~

Por favor, disfruten el capítulo uvu

 **Omega02.**

 _Capítulo 3._

No puede dormir, ¿pero alguien puede culparlo?

Esta noche conoció a un hombre francés, un hombre muy guapo con una voz que tiene el justo tono que le gusta, con el cabello perfecto y de un color tan único como el color de ojos que tiene, además del cuerpo perfecto y unos brazos que ya se muere por sentir cerca.

Ese hombre, ¡ese guapo hombre! Es el mismo que hace unos minutos le envió una foto de lo más interesante, misma fotografía que ahora tiene en toda la pantalla, y misma fotografía de la que no puede apartar la mirada ahora mismo, aún a 17 minutos desde que el francés la envió.

Judal no era virgen ni mucho menos una persona santa, ni de los mejores pensamientos y tampoco era cohibido, lo único que lo diferencia de la mayoría de los omegas es que él no es una persona ni dulce ni amable. Como todos los omegas había tenido su primer celo alrededor de la secundaria, y entonces sus estudios concluyeron oficialmente meses después luego de alcanzar su madurez.

¿Su primer compañero sexual? No puede recordar ni su nombre ni su rostro y tampoco le interesa hacer un esfuerzo ahora, solo era otro alfa que reaccionó a su celo y sucedió en plena biblioteca. Quizá era algo cliché, pero el celo era fuerte y nuevo en ese entonces. De cualquier forma fue problemático, incómodo y doloroso.

Ahora, sus temporadas de celo es la mar de divertido para él. Los alfas no faltan en ningún rincón, y aunque se es bien conocía la problemática con los alfas fuera de control Judal no ha tenido encuentros con alguno de aquellos que ansían ponerse por encima de todos. Incluso guarda el número de algunos de ellos, pero en su vida se había imaginado que se terminaría interesando en un humano.

No es que piense que sean débiles –bueno, sí lo piensa– es solo que las hormonas le piden algo más fuerte, y posesivo, o para resumir cosas que no se esperarían de un hombre humano de esta actualidad.

Los betas trabajan con los alfas y son compañeros, mientras que los omegas son mantenidos por el gobierno y tratados por prostitutas en todos lados, pero eso no representa molestia para Judal.

Ahora está aquí, pensando en todo mientras mira fijamente la fotografía y lo que Sinbad tiene para ofrecerle, porque lo que entiende Judal es que está siendo cortejado. Demonios si estaba siendo cortejado.

Tres minutos después, la pantalla del celular se apaga y con eso regresa a la realidad, sonrojándose hasta las orejas.

El pantalón del pijama le queda muy justo esta noche.

.

Domingo por la noche, exactamente las 10:47 p.m. y estaba muriéndose en nervios sentado en el sofá de la sala, mientras que Sousuke apenas le dirige miradas furtivas para luego seguir leyendo.

No hay conversación, ni ruido de fondo más que el que viene de la cocina gracias a la radio y el golpeteo del pie de Judal en el suelo, pero el mayor decide terminar con eso pronto.

— ¿Entonces, sales?

— S-Sí. —Responde, y se siente estúpido por tartamudear.

— ¿Con el permiso de quién, si se puede saber?

Sorprendido, Judal voltea a verlo.

Sousuke tiene medio rostro cubierto por el libro, pero no cubre sus ojos y nota que lo miran fijamente. Le sorprende que le haga esa pregunta, él jamás se preocupa por su vida nocturna así como Judal no pregunta por la de él.

De repente se siente mal, como si estuviera haciendo algo que no debe, y termina por sonrojarse y apretar los labios con vergüenza.

La mirada de Sousuke se vuelve más gentil y cierra el libro, soltando una carcajada.

— ¡Idiota!

— Solo estaba bromeando. ¿Llevas tu llave contigo? ¿Dinero extra? ¿Gas pimienta?

— No necesito esa porquería. Tengo ve- —Pero es interrumpido.

— Nunca se sabe. —Sousuke sonríe y Judal hace una mueca, disgustado. Ah, tiene un hermanito bastante gruñón. — ¿Sales con amigos?

— Saldré con Sinbad.

— ¿Sinbad? Ese nombre es nuevo. —Repentinamente interesado, Sousuke junta sus dedos y se inclina ligeramente hacia adelante, ampliando la sonrisa. — ¿De qué especie es? ¿Otro león?

— Es un humano.

Ambas narices captan un aroma ajeno a la casa y segundos después, alguien toca la puerta. Justo a tiempo, porque Sousuke parece muy sorprendido por el hecho de que salga con un humano.

Lo dicho, jamás se había interesado en uno de ellos, pero todo puede pasar.

— ¡No prometo llegar temprano!

— ¡Judal!

Toma su abrigo y su juego de llaves y camina rápidamente hacia la puerta, la cual abre y se dispone a salir pero choca contra el sorprendentemente suave pecho de Sinbad. Retrocede al instante y alza un poco el rostro para ver a la visita. Sinbad parece sorprendido, y tiene una de sus manos sobre uno de sus hombros.

Sí, definitivamente lo sorprendió.

— Hey~ —Pero la mueca de sorpresa se va luego de verlo, siendo reemplazada por una sonrisa grande y un par de ojos dorados muy brillantes.

— Eres muy puntual.

— Primera cita~ No hay que dar una mala impresión.

Sousuke se levanta del sofá individual y, curioso, camina por el corto pasillo hasta posarse tras el omega, quien mira fijamente al humano. Llega justo a tiempo para ver cómo Sinbad extiende una mano, antes escondida en su espalda, y le acerca un frondoso ramo de flores. Flores rojas y amarillas.

Judal se sorprende y Sousuke enarca una ceja, interesado.

— Tómalo, anda.

— No... No esperaba un regalo así. —En realidad, no esperaba un regalo, esperaba ser recibido por un coqueto hombre y quizá, una primera prueba de lo buen besador que seguramente era Sinbad.

— Tu novio es clásico, me gusta eso.

Por fin ambos notan la presencia del alfa, y Judal, asustado, se gira de repente y se pega sin querer a Sinbad.

— ¡No me espíes!

— Solo venía a cerrar la puerta~ —Miente, tenía curiosidad por el humano. Le sonríe a Sinbad y le extiende la mano.

¿Quién podría ser este apuesto hombre que apareció de repente? Sinbad tendrá la respuesta en nada.

— Sousuke, hermano mayor de Judal. Es un gusto.

— ¿Viven juntos? —Pregunta curioso, extendiendo igualmente la mano para compartir un estrechón amistoso. — Esa debe ser una buena experiencia. Compartía hace tiempo departamento con un compañero en la universidad, no era nada interesante. No tengo hermanos. —Termina y regresa su mano a su lugar.

No puede evitar notar que Sousuke también tiene esas curiosas escamas en las mejillas, y los ojos tan hipnotizantes como los de Judal. Y por esas orejas largas piensa que son de la misma especie, cosa que tiene sentido. Quiere preguntar más, pero es hora de irse.

Baja la mirada hacia el omega. Lindo que al asustarse se le acerque a él.

— Judal, debemos irnos.

— ¡Ah, sí! —Extiende el arreglo floral al alfa, y Sousuke lo mira fijamente antes de tomarlo y retroceder unos pasos para volver a entrar en casa.

Era curioso, Judal jamás acepta regalos de sus pretendientes, usualmente todos terminan en la basura…

— Bien, cuídense. Envía un mensaje cuando llegues, ¿está bien?

— Quizá, si me acuerdo. ¡Adiós!

No espera más, el mismo Judal cierra la puerta y suspira, luego saca la llave del bolsillo de su pantalón y la cierra. Se sonroja al escuchar que, tras la puerta, Sousuke se está riendo.

Sí, venga, qué divertido es dejarlo en vergüenza.

Y al girarse, Sinbad lo mira todavía sonriente.

— ¿Por qué sonríes tanto?

— Estás guapo.

.

El auto de Sinbad era cómodo, huele a cuero y está limpio. Sorprendentemente era un buen auto, no era lo que esperaba de alguien que trabaja en una cafetería…

Pero Sinbad comentó que tiene tres trabajos, seguramente su salario era muy bueno, ¿no? Tenía que serlo.

Tras salir del estacionamiento las luces neón y las multitudes les dan la bienvenida al Nueva York nocturno. Se desliza un poco en el asiento y mira un rato por la ventana. Jamás ha visitado el club nocturno al que ahora irá con este humano, ¿será un buen sitio? Voltea a verlo, y se muerde el labio.

Sinbad era muy guapo, tenía ese aire a juventud encima y ropa de marca que le sienta bastante bien, se ve formalmente informal, ¡es extraño! ¿cómo alguien puede verse bien solo con un pantalón de mezclilla, una camisa de botones, un par de bonitos zapatos y un saco?

Incluso se siente feo a su lado. A decir verdad, no estaba seguro de qué ponerse y terminó por elegir uno de sus conjuntos preferidos. Los pantalones ajustados y las camisas sueltas son un ejemplo, sumándole un suéter negro y una gargantilla gruesa en su cuello.

Aunque claro, las miradas se sienten y Sinbad nada tarda en notar que Judal lo ve. Sonriente, voltea a verlo de forma rápida para encontrar miradas, luego mira el camino de nuevo.

— ¿Pasa algo?

— ¿No vas a drogarme para sacarme algún órgano y venderlo, verdad?

— ¿Para que al día siguiente despiertes en una bañera con hielo sin un riñón? Puedes estar tranquilo, ni siquiera sé sujetar correctamente un cúter sin cortarme, ¿cómo podría con un bisturí? —Aprovecha un semáforo en rojo para ver al muchachito. — Solo quiero que nos divirtamos hoy, ¿está bien?

El corazón se le acelera, y a duras penas evita sonreír.

Lo sabía, Sinbad también quiere…

— Nos vamos a divertir. —Afirma Judal, y distraídamente toma un mechón de su propio cabello para enredarlo en su dedo índice, ojalá su sonrojo no sea tan evidente. — Nos vamos a divertir mucho hoy.

Complacido, Sinbad voltea al frente de nuevo para encontrarse con luz verde. Sigue avanzando.

El silencio no es incómodo, si bien no tienen música de fondo tienen todos los sonidos de la ciudad y de los autos, pero eso no era lo importante.

Judal parece muy interesado viendo las rodillas de Sinbad, el exterior, sus uñas y su celular también.

.

— ¿Qué te parece?

— Hey, el ambiente es bueno. No sabía que esperar pero me gusta~

La música, los aromas suaves y el alcohol por encima, además de la pulcredad, eran agradables. Además, hay mucha gente, y se sintió bien pasar como si nada y evitar la larga fila solo porque Sinbad trabaja aquí. Además, el tono oscuro de las paredes le gusta, no lastima mucho su vista.

Adentro era muy espacioso también, y puede ver tres divisiones. La pista de baile está cerca de las mesas y de la barra, hay una zona de baños también y unas escaleras que quién sabe a dónde llevan. Hay otra zona más adelante con mesas diferentes, seguramente era la zona de comida rápida.

Unas patatas para más tarde no suena mal.

Sinbad le toma la mano y lo lleva a través de la pista con dirección a las mesas, aunque no hay muchas libres consiguen hacerse con una en la esquina, alejada de los baños y la entrada pero no de la pista de baile ni de la barra.

Judal toma asiento en una silla y Sinbad lo imita, sentándose no en frente sino a un lado del omega. Ah, las mesas redondas tienen su encanto. Sus rodillas se tocan. Pero Sinbad se levanta luego de un rato de mirarse y entablar una conversación casual.

— ¿Margarita?

— No. Algo más… lo que sea que tenga vodka. También tengo hambre.

— ¿No cenaste?

— No.

Sinbad amplía una sonrisa. Sería problemático si Judal se emborracha, ¿cierto?

— Va, te traeré algo dulce con vodka y algo para picar. No te fijes en nadie más mientras no estoy~

Sinceramente, duda que haya alguien más interesante ahora mismo en este sitio. Los ve a todos por encima. La mayoría de chicas parecen divertirse más entre ellas que con los hombres, y no las culpa, sabe que no muchos hombres tienen el valor de invitar a una chica a bailar y prefieren la sutilidad de llevarle una bebida pagada.

Se mira las uñas y luego arruga un poco la nariz, de repente hay un aroma que parece más fuerte que el de los alfas presentes. Otro omega acaba de entrar al local, y está en plena temporada de celo. Curioso, ¿quizá viene de cacería?

Lo busca entre la multitud, y cuando su nariz y sus ojos pueden identificarlo… Lo está viendo a él.

Tras verse descubierto intenta disimular desviando lentamente la mirada, como si buscara a alguien más, y entonces intenta ver a Sinbad.

Para tener un cabello tan colorido no es muy fácil de encontrar. Entrecierra un poco los ojos, hay mucha gente en la barra…

El picante aroma del segundo omega ciega un poco sus sentidos, y, consciente de que se está acercando a su mesa, separa un poco más sus piernas y saca el celular del bolsillo para distraerse y hacerse el tonto en lo que Sinbad llega.

No le interesan otros omegas.

Sintiendo su desinterés, el otro omega comprende que no va a conseguir nada y prefiere evitarse la vergüenza de intentarlo, simplemente gira el cuerpo hacia la multitud y se pierde, con las orejas en lo alto de su cabeza bajas. Lástima, Judal le pareció atractivo.

Cuando puedes oler el interés o el rechazo del otro, todo es más sencillo.

Tras unos minutos, en donde Judal se entretuvo jugando Stack, Sinbad por fin se aparece con una bandeja rectangular en una mano y otra más pequeña y circular en otra. Viene bastante sonriente, o eso puede apreciar Judal.

— No esperaba que nos regalaran las bebidas~

— ¿Será porque trabajas aquí? —Murmura Judal divertido, guardando el celular.

— Sí, justo por eso, supongo que es bueno ahorrarse algo de vez en cuando. —Deja una bandeja primero sobre la mesa, luego corre la silla al lado del omega y se sienta, sirviendo con cuidado las bebidas sobre la mesa.

Deja frente a Judal un vaso corto y amplio, con líquido naranja encima. En el vaso hay hielos y una rodaja de naranja, huele bastante bien.

Un coctel de tantaka, Sinbad tiene un gusto clásico.

Toma el agitador y revuelve un poco más, el sonido del hielo chocando con el cristal del vaso es muy relajante. Se inclina hacia adelante y atrapa la pajilla entre sus labios para beber un poco, la mueca no se hace esperar pero no se detiene de todas formas. El vodka le da al jugo de naranja un sabor más… vivo, refrescante. Y frío sabe mejor.

Y Sinbad no pudo apartar la mirada, parecía encantado con la belleza de Judal.

Nadie puede verse tan bien atrapando una pajilla con los labios, o eso pensaba Sinbad antes de este momento.

— ¿Qué más trajiste?

— Ah… ¿hamburguesa y patatas fritas?

— Me quedo con las patatas.

— Entonces la hamburguesa es mía.

Venir a un pub nocturno solo a cenar habría sido un delito, uno que ni Sinbad ni Judal querían cometer. Luego de una rápida cena y un par de bebidas, 2 y a favor de Sinbad, la pista de baile los recibió junto a la multitud para continuar con la diversión.

De vez en cuando se daban golpes accidentales con otras personas, o incluso alguna que otra señorita lo hacía a propósito con el fin de atraer la atención de Sinbad pero nada parecía funcionar pues ahora mismo Sinbad solo tiene ojos y manos para Judal.

Pero el empujón más importante de la noche fue el del omega cazador de esa noche.

El golpe no fue doloroso, simplemente empujó a Judal hacia adelante y lo hizo tropezarse con sus propios pies, afortunadamente ahí estaba Sinbad para evitar una tonta caída.

Su rostro queda justo entre las pectorales marcadas de Sinbad en un suave choque, quien sorprendido alcanza a abrazarle la cintura por propio reflejo.

 _Sinbad es suave._

 _Él es muy delgado…_

Sintiendo la sangre amontonarse acaloradamente en sus mejillas, Judal posa sus manos sobre el pecho de Sinbad y levanta la mirada. Sinbad tiene los ojos brillantes, y puede verse reflejado en ellos… ¿En serio se ve tan avergonzado? Ahí, con los ojos abiertos, los labios apretados y las largas orejas ligeramente caídas.

— Sinbad…

— Vamos a callarnos un momento.

El abrazo a la cintura de Judal pasa de ser fuerte a uno más gentil, el humano inclina su cuerpo hacia adelante y no tiene ni ápice de duda al inclinarse hacia adelante en búsqueda el primer contacto labial.

El corazón de Judal salta, pues no han dejado de verse fijamente a los ojos.

Y sabe lo que va a pasar, y no tiene intención de detenerlo.

Termina por desviar la mirada, inusualmente avergonzado, y al sentirlo más cerca cierra los ojos y decide levantar el rostro para que el contacto entre sus labios no sea solo una fantasía para la mente de ambos.

Pero no era el mejor lugar, y otro empujón a la espala de Sinbad se los hace saber con un incómodo choque de narices y dientes. Fastidiado, Sinbad se aparta y se gira con toda la intención de echarle pleito al que sea que le haya empujado.

Esto no pasó, porque Judal lo abraza por la espalda y recarga su mejilla en la espalda de Sinbad, apretándolo con sus brazos.

Sinbad se queda quieto y luego suspira, relajándose. La persona que lo empujó ni siquiera se dio cuenta, y pelear ahora era desperdiciar una oportunidad. Baja la mirada y mira unos segundos las manos del omega sobre su vientre, finalmente termina por tomarlas a ambas y las aparta para darse la vuelta otra vez.

No esperaba para nada encontrarse con una sonrisa coqueta y unos ojos rojos brillantes observándolo fijamente.

— ¿Qué hay en el segundo piso?

— Cu-Cuartos.

— Vamos.

— ¿Ahora?

— Ahora, ven. —Confianzudo, toma la mano de Sinbad y comienza a caminar para alejarse de la pista, guiando a Sinbad como si conociera el establecimiento a la perfección.

La escalera los espera, y sabe perfectamente que esas habitaciones no son para los empleados o usar de bodega.

En un mundo donde las hormonas controlan los instintos tan fuertemente como éste no hay habitación que no pueda usarse.

El segundo piso los recibe con un ambiente un poco más fresco, pues no hay muchas personas en el pasillo, pero todas las habitaciones están cerradas y todas tienen un colgante rojo en el pomo. Ocupadas, todas.

Voltea a ver a Sinbad. El pelimorado está tenso, lo sabe porque se nota en su mandíbula tensa, ¿o será que está ansioso?

Seguramente ansioso porque Sinbad, por sentir su mirada, voltea a verlo. Tiene los ojos brillantes todavía.

El humano termina por tomar iniciativa y entrelaza sus dedos de la mano con la pequeña mano de Judal, siendo ahora él quien guía. Al fondo el pasillo, justo girando por la derecha, hay una estantería llena de latas de pintura, colgantes de dos caras, cajas sospechosas y toallas que está bloqueando el camino.

Sin soltar la mano de Judal, Sinbad usa la mano libre para empujar la estantería y abrirse camino. El omega puede notar que tiene una mueca interesante, como concentrado.

Ya con el camino libre, Sinbad a unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante. El pasillo es largo, y tiene 3 puertas y 5 huecos en donde debería haber una puerta. De hecho, se nota fácilmente el aroma de la pintura en el aire, y esta zona parece un poco más nueva. ¿Quizá habitaciones nuevas?

Tiene sentido que Sinbad lo sepa, ¿verdad? Sonriente, se deja llevar por el humano hasta la última puerta del lado derecho con puerta, aunque Sinbad solo la abre y antes de dar un primer paso, se queda quieto para confusión de Judal.

Antes de entrar, Sinbad lo suelta y va a por un colgante del estante, aunque al final decide bloquear todo el pasillo con el mismo. Judal aprecia eso desde la puerta, complacido.

Ni bien se gira ya tiene los brazos del omega alrededor del cuello y esa coqueta risa resonando por el pasillo. Inquieto, Sinbad chista la lengua y, haciendo gala de su fuerza, se inclina hacia adelante y pasa un brazo tras las piernas del menor, cargándolo sin problemas al estilo de recién casados para llevarlo a la habitación.

Todavía huele a pintura, y muy posiblemente iban a ser los primeros en estrenarla porque ni el baño está terminado aquí.

La puerta se cierra tras la ancha espalda de Sinbad, y en el pasillo solo queda un colgante en el suelo y una estantería entrometida bloqueando paso.

Lo que sucede dentro de la habitación es algo… peculiar.

Tras sentar a Judal en la cama, casi desnuda pues no hay cobijas que los escondan y muy apenas tiene una sábana y un par de almohadas, Sinbad se hinca frente a Judal y le separa las piernas al poner sus manos sobre las rodillas del omega, y ya cerca le abraza la cintura para mirarlo intensamente a los ojos, parece feliz.

Es Judal quien toma iniciativa otra vez, pues es él quien se encorva y posa una mano en el rostro del humano para compartir un segundo beso.

Sin gente molestando y empujando, finalmente Judal puede probar como es debido los labios del humano. Son suaves, y gruesos a comparación de los suyos. Cálidos también. Ladea el rostro y prueba más al chupar y luego succionar, pero sin querer uno de sus colmillos rasga superficialmente el labio de Sinbad y el sabor metálico de la sangre termina por hacer que el beso sea algo raro.

Confundido, Sinbad se separa y se acaricia el labio inferior, confuso.

Judal rueda los ojos, disgustado consigo mismo. Chista la lengua y luego pasa la lengua por su colmillo derecho. Que torpe.

— Colmillos.

— Oh. —Alza las cejas, sonriente. — ¿Se ve mal?

— Apenas parece una raspadura. Ven. —Hace una señal con su mano para que el humano se acerque, y al tenerlo de nuevo al alcance abre la boca y asoma la punta de su algo larga lengua en punta. Se acerca más a lamer la pequeña herida.

Es un gesto tierno, que saca una sonrisa más en Sinbad.

De nuevo se separan, pero pasan pocos segundos antes de que vuelvan a acercarse para besarse más. Apenas y se detienen a ratos para tomar algo de aire y continuar, y aunque el beso no es nada pasional todavía sino más bien de pruebas, la cercanía y la leve presencia del alcohol los tiene sonrojados a ambos.

— Ah, coño… —sisea bajito Judal, nuevamente el sabor de sangre se hace presente entre el ósculo.

Pero no parece importarle a Sinbad, pues se ríe entre el beso y dice: — No importa… —y luego presiona sus labios un poco más fuerte. Arde, sí, pero no es nada que pueda matarlo.

Si Judal fuera más joven, posiblemente habría dejado ir algo de veneno con esto, pero ya no era un novato que no sabe controlarse. Claro que esto no matará a Sinbad.

Una gota de sangre resbala desde los labios del humano hacia la barbilla y luego cae justo en la mano de Sinbad, misma mano que estaba ahora descansando sobre la rodilla del omega justo como la otra.

Menta, vodka y fierro, una combinación muy extraña.

Sinbad termina por echarse para atrás, y lame él mismo la nueva herida en el mismo labio.

— Si por cada beso que tenga que darte he de recibir una de estas, no me importaría que me reventaras el labio cada semana.

Se muerde el labio, emocionado.

Sinbad es el primero en decirle algo así, casi todos con los que ha estado le han pedido limar sus colmillos para reducir el largo, cosa que es una verdadera falta de respeto a su raza.

Pero este humano…

Avergonzado, amplía una sonrisa y baja la mirada.

— Entonces sí te gusto… —Murmura.

Las manos de Sinbad se levantan un poco y luego impactan contra las rodillas del omega en un ruido sordo.

— ¡Claro que sí!

Diablos, el humano es muy sincero.

Vuelve a verlo a los ojos, todavía avergonzado. ¿Será por la falta de celo que no se le ha lanzado a por todas, o quizá porque Sinbad es un humano y no puede oler el ambiente? ¿O será que está interesado en lo que Sinbad tenga para decirle?

Es extraño, vino a esta cita con la idea de tener un rollo rápido para quitarse las ganas del humano, pero en toda la noche jamás pensó si quiera en aquella comprometedora foto de hacía un par de noches.

En cambio, quería…

— Hey, ¿quieres hacer algo divertido?

Divertirse, eso es justo lo que quiere ahora mismo.

Pasarla bien, reír…

Todavía acalorado, exhala un suspiro y asiente con la cabeza.

Complacido por la respuesta, Sinbad mira por el rabillo del ojo la mesita de noche a su lado y luego estira la mano derecha para abrir el cajón.

No parece sorprenderse cuando el contenido es revelado. Condones, infinidad de ellos. En cambio, Judal se sobresalta al verlo y junta las piernas sin darse cuenta.

— Dame un momento. Quédate aquí, no salgas. ¿está bien? No voy a tardar mucho.

— Está… bien.

Acepta un beso de despedida y Sinbad sale con prisa de la habitación. Una vez solo, se dispone a explorar el contenido del cajón. Oh, todo eran condones y hasta abajo un bote de lubricante todavía con el plástico de garantía puesto. Definitivamente son los primeros que entran en esta habitación con intenciones sospechosas.

Toma algunos de aquellos envoltorios de aluminio y los mira. Hay varias marcas, pero hay algo especial que llama su atención.

Frutitas impresas en el envoltorio.

¿Será que…?

Las devuelve todas excepto una de envoltorio verde claro, no tiene mucho cuidado al rasgarlo y saca el condón lubricado del interior. La sonrisa no tarda en llegar. Como lo pensó, era verde.

Duda un poco en hacerlo, pero finalmente lo lleva a sus labios y lo acomoda entre estos y su dedo medio e índice, toma mucho aire por la nariz y comienza a soplar, y a soplar, y a soplar, y mientras más lo hace el condón se va alargando y luego, ensanchando.

Cuando tiene un globo bastante grande separa sus labios del borde y sonríe. El lubricante tiene sabor a manzana~ Hace un nudo rápido y juega pasando el condón de mano en mano un rato, hasta que finalmente le da un golpe fuerte con el dedo y lo manda a volar.

Pronto el aroma de Sinbad regresa a su nariz, indicándole que está cerca. Se cruza de piernas –cosa que cualquier hombre normal no podría por problemas de hombre– y lo espera sonriente.

La puerta se abre y se asoma una bandeja con bebidas y cervezas, luego Sinbad. Parece sonriente.

¿A eso se refería con divertirse?

— Ah, comenzaste sin mí. —Murmura Sinbad tras ver el condón inflado en el suelo. Empuja la puerta con un pie para cerrarla y camina unos pasos hasta dejar la bandeja sobre la mesa auxiliar.

— No pude evitarlo, un cajón lleno de condones y lubricante es muy llamativo~

— Okay. —Se sienta a un lado del omega, Judal no tarda mucho en separar sus piernas y luego, en pasar la izquierda por encima de la derecha de Sinbad para mantener una cercanía un poco más íntima. — El juego es así: vamos a inflar un condón al mismo tiempo hasta que reviente, si no revienta el perdedor debe beber un trago largo de una de esas. —Se refiere a las cervezas y a los cocteles. Grados diferentes de alcohol, para variar. — ¿Crees poder?

— Me siento orgulloso de mis pulmones. Puedo. ¿Podrás TÚ seguirme el ritmo? —Pregunta orgulloso, y luego le pica el pecho con un dedo. — Estarás borracho para cuando terminemos~

Pues a ver quién termina borracho.

.

Y eso es todo por ahora~ ¡Gracias por leer!

¿Reviews?


	5. Capítulo 4

Sigo esperando los resultados del examen, ia me quiero morir.

 **Omega02**

Capítulo 4.

— ¿Quién se sentía confiado de sus pulmones~?

— Cierra esa bonita boca, ah, ah…

¿A quién se le ocurrió este tonto juego?

Las mejillas de ambos estaban rojas, pero quien más cansado se notaba era Judal. Los condones eran resistentes, y reventarlos no era cosa fácil, pero aun así Sinbad ya llevaba dos y estaba listo para intentarlo con un tercero mientras que él apenas pudo inflar uno hasta el límite.

Y el maldito no se reventó, sino que se le escapó de los dedos por el maldito lubricante.

Se siente tan avergonzado…

Soplar gastaba energía y de alguna forma, se le había terminado el aire en sus pulmones, ¡seguramente ahora luce como alguien que ha corrido un maratón!

Frustrado y con manos temblorosas, toma otro sobre y lo abre sin mucho cuidado, notando luego las consecuencias.

Pinchó y rompió el condón con una de sus garras.

Y la carcajada de Sinbad no se hizo de esperar.

— ¡Embarazo!

— ¡Cállate de una buena vez! —Exclama, avergonzado, pero no tarda en acompañar las risas de Sinbad con las suyas.

No puede con este hombre.

— ¿Sabes? Este juego apesta.

— Lo dices porque no has reventado ni uno.

— ¿Y qué? —Bota el condón roto al suelo, y luego se cruza de brazos. — Es tonto. Y puedo beber si quiero. —Tras decir eso estira el brazo hasta alcanzar un coctel, lo lleva a sus labios e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás para bebérselo a tres grandes tragos, luego chista la lengua y regresa la copa ya vacía a la bandeja. — ¿Lo ves? Tch.

— Pareces muy frustrado. —Dice con tono casual Sinbad, y pone una de sus manos sobre el hombro derecho del omega para darle algo de apoyo tras esa aplastante derrota.

Pero la sonrisa de victoria nadie se la puede quitar.

Ni siquiera Judal con ese puchero tan lindo que hace por su tonta sonrisa.

— Vamos, olvídalo. Hagamos esto. —Su mano busca otro condón al azar, el cual saca con cuidado de su envoltorio de aluminio. Ante la atenta mirada de Judal, el humano comienza a inflar el condón hasta que es más grande incluso que el tamaño de su cabeza.

Vaya que tiene unos buenos pulmones.

Aprieta la improvisada boquilla con dos dedos y la aleja de sus labios, luego hace un nudo rápido y le da un golpecito al condón con el dedo índice para mandarlo a volar, y luego ambos hombres lo ven caer lentamente al suelo, donde luego de un par de botes suaves se va rodando por el suelo hasta quedarse quieto.

— Lo desperdicias. —Comenta Judal, con una sonrisa.

— No. —Le da un toque con el índice en la nariz. — Nos divertimos con ellos. Sigues tú.

Como quien no quiere la cosa, Judal también estira el brazo y toma un condón del cajón, lo abre con cierto cuidado y luego imita la acción de inflarlo.

Cuando tiene un tamaño casi grande decide parar y lo ata, justo como lo hizo Sinbad con el anterior. Luego busca la mirada del humano, como buscando su aprobación, para finalmente lanzarlo también.

Continuaron así por un buen rato, pero acompañados de las agrias y dulces bebidas. Finalmente solo quedó una en la bandeja, pero no son esponjas para beber tanto.

Y Judal no era tan resistente al alcohol como presumía.

Pero ambos se estaban divirtiendo, ¿para qué preocuparse?

— Búscala. —Demanda de repente en voz grave, y camina hasta una silla para acercarla, ponerla de frente a él y finalmente poner las manos en el asiento, una pose de lo más sugerente para los ojos rojos del omega.

— ¿Qué busque qué? —responde Judal, dejando la cerveza en la mesa de noche. Tiene una sonrisa sospechosa.

— La flecha.

— ¿Qué flecha? —Pregunta con interés, y no se contiene en posar sus manos con largas garras en la cadera del humano. Puede que esté borracho, pero no es estúpido.

— La que Cupido me clavó cuando te vi, guapo.

Pasaron unos largos minutos riéndose por el absurdo chiste, en donde los abrazos, los besos y los golpecitos no se hacían esperar. Y ahora, de regreso en la cama, la cerveza ensuciaba la sábana y la tela de la funda de las almohadas. ¿Pero les importaba?

Aparentemente no, ni a Judal le interesaba ni a Sinbad le molestaba la idea de recibir un regaño si descubren que fue él, un trabajador, quien causó tal desastre. Pero borrachos difícilmente podrían irse antes de relajarse.

Y no ayudaba que Judal bebiera a sorbos grandes de la cerveza, recuperada de la mesita auxiliar, y luego buscara sus labios para besarlo y compartir algo. Ya sin un conductor designado no estaba seguro de qué hacer, la cabeza de Sinbad estaba confusa y su cuerpo caliente y pesado.

No tiene la voluntad para negarse a semejante ninfa.

Siente una repentina humedad en su costado y se da cuenta, al bajar la mirada, que Judal por fin cayó dormido en su abdomen y que acaba de derramarle media cerveza en la camisa. Sonríe, encantado, y se echa para atrás con cuidado hasta que su espalda toca la cabecera.

Con cuidado, busca su celular en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y lo desbloquea a como puede.

 **Sword**

 **2:55:** _¿Me cubres?_

La respuesta tardó un poco en llegar.

 **3:04:** _Wow amigo, ¿sigues aquí? Pensaba que te habías ido hace rato. ¿En dónde estás?_

 **3:04:** _En una de las habitaciones nuevas. Tengo un desastre encima. No puedo quedarme._

 **3:05:** _LOL_

 _No te preocupes_

 _Sal sin cuidado, no hay cámaras en ese pasillo. Pero sí en el de las escaleras. Suéltate el cabello al frente y llévate a tu cita en la espalda, ninguna cámara los notará._

Suspira con alivio.

Ventajas de llevarse bien con los compañeros del trabajo~

 **3:06:** _Me salvaste._

 **3:06:** _Pero no gratis. Espero una hamburguesa mañana, xoxo._

Una hamburguesa no era un problema mayúsculo. Suspira y guarda el celular luego de bloquearlo de nuevo, para entonces ver al omega dormido.

— Judal… —Prueba con llamarlo suavemente.

El omega se mueve un poco y por accidente, la botella de la cerveza se inclina otra vez y lo moja todavía más. Se estremece por la sensación fría y espumosa, más no se queja. Al menos no es vino.

— ¿Estás despierto o estás fingiendo? Porque nadie puede verse tan condenadamente atractivo por dormir borracho.

La ausencia de respuesta le deja claro que no es ninguna broma. Con paciencia, palpa los bolsillos del omega y busca su celular. Con confianza desliza el dedo por la parte inferior y lo desbloquea. No tiene pin por suerte. Busca en la agenda cierto nombre.

 **Sousuke**

Revisa la hora y luego se muerde la lengua con repentinos nervios. Era muy tarde, y quizá si llama se arriesga a despertar al hermano mayor de Judal y lo meta de alguna manera en problemas. Aunque la culebrita era mayor de edad…

Pero no puede llevarlo a su apartamento, ¿verdad?

O quizá sí.

Pero lo más correcto es avisarle a Sousuke, no sabe si está esperando a Judal ahora mismo en la pacífica sala de su departamento compartido en espera de que su hermano llegue con bien, pero tampoco sabe si está dormido.

Se siente indeciso.

¿Quizá deberían llegar a un motel?

No, era demasiado exagerado.

 **Sousuke**

 **3:12:** _Soy Sinbad. Judal bebió un poco más de la cuenta y voy a llevarlo a mi departamento. Lo llevaré temprano de regreso, lo prometo._

Se acaricia la sien un momento y suspira. La cabeza le da vueltas, pero no se siente tan mal como para no conducir sin marearse por las luces de la noche. Antes de cualquier cosa, suelta su flequillo y deja que los largos mechones púrpuras le cubran parte de los ojos. Luego decide quitarse la chaqueta y dejarla a un lado mientras acomoda a Judal para que quede recargado en el cabezal de la cama.

Como dijo Sword, va a llevárselo en la espalda.

Lo cubre con su saco por encima y ata las mangas por su cuello, flojo. Le deja de regreso el celular en el bolsillo del pantalón y se pone de espaldas a él, finalmente se hinca y con paciencia busca sus muslos con las manos para acomodárselo en la espalda.

— Mrh…

Por lo visto, no está tan dormido porque siente con gusto que los delgados brazos de Judal le abrazan el cuello.

Antes de salir, le da un último vistazo a la habitación y sonríe con ganas. Es un desastre de condones de colores divertidos inflados y olvidados en el suelo, huele a alcohol en todos lados y la cama está hecha un desastre.

Jamás se ha divertido tanto en una cita~

Finalmente abandona la habitación y va con cuidado por el pasillo de las escaleras, tal y como le aconsejó Sword se va por la zona más oscura. Baja con cuidado las escaleras, y pasa con rapidez por la pista a medio llenar hasta llegar a la entrada.

Al salir, Sword lo empuja y lo guía por una zona más oscura hacia el estacionamiento. Los amigos están para ayudarse, ¿no? Y Sword tiene bien ganada su hamburguesa de mañana.

Acomoda a Judal en el asiento del copiloto y cierra la puerta despacio, luego suspira y se gira para recargarse en su auto.

Sword lo ve con una sonrisa de lo más sugerente.

— Pero vaya pedazo el que llevas ahí dentro~

Enarca una ceja, divertido.

— Judal es genial.

— Por lo visto no es un buen bebedor.

— Llegó a la novena antes de dormirse, tiene potencial. Pero ahora debo irme. Gracias por la ayuda.

El moreno se encoge de hombros.

— Lo que sea por una hamburguesa.

— Pensé que éramos amigos. —Se hace el dolido, rodeando el auto para abrir la puerta del conductor. Sword lo sigue y se ríe fuerte al escucharlo.

— ¡Lo somos! Pero la comida es más fuerte.

Irónico que alguien con un cuerpo tan trabajado sea amante de la comida basura.

Sinbad abre la puerta y entra al auto, pero baja el cristal antes de irse. Sword se inclina hacia adelante y le echa una rápida mirada al omega, luego a Sinbad y amplía la sonrisa.

— Él es lindo, no lo asustes tan rápido.

Sword retrocede un par de pasos para alejarse del auto cuando Sinbad enciende las luces y se cruza de brazos.

— Si se aburre de ti, dale mi número.

— Ni en sueños.

— ¡No olvides la hamburguesa!

— ¡No lo haré!

Y el auto se aleja, dejando solo a Sword en el estacionamiento. Parece contento.

.

Bueno, este capítulo fue la introducción a un nuevo personaje. Realmente no tengo grandes planes para Sword, él solo es un compi del trabajo de Sinbad. Pero si lo quieren ver hacer más participaciones lo haré gustosa~

Muchas gracias por leer, ¡Nos leemos en la siguiente actualización!

Y aclaro, este pedo(? –asunto, para quienes les fala barrio mexicano– se actualizará una vez a la semana. El día elegido para Gotas de Agua es el jueves y el día elegido para Omega02 es martes. ¡Nos leemos el siguiente martes!


	6. Capítulo 5

A decir verdad tengo la trama de este fanfic incierta todavía en mi cabeza, y no por falta de ideas… sino porque no sé qué ideas usar para hacerla tan magnífica como pienso que está siendo Gotas de Agua. Los siguientes capítulos, mínimo los siguientes tres, nos vamos a centrar más que nada en la relación que deben desarrollar primero Sinbad y este bonito Judal. Algunos personajes secundarios se irán introduciendo y, dicho sea de paso, también el enemigo.

¿Quién creen que es el enemigo?

Entonces por favor, no esperen todavía la parte trágica o agitada, ¡esas partes no serán nada más que narración sin sentido si no avanza primero esta relación! Puedo asegurarlo.

 **Omega02**

 _Capítulo 5._

Las personas de esta raza eran hermosas.

Y no es que haya visto a mucha gente que pertenezca a esta raza. En su vida ha visto a omegas muy hermosos y a alfas realmente impresionantes, ambos con facciones bien definidas y catalogadas como atractivas, pero este caso era más especial. Judal era el omega más hermoso que ha visto alguna vez y lo dice solo viendo su rostro. La forma de su mandíbula es muy definida, su curvatura es perfecta. Tiene unos labios carnosos pero una boca pequeña, pero no se ve para nada mal. Luego su nariz, es delgada y tan bonita… Y entonces llega su parte favorita, o sus partes favoritas.

Esas escamas en sus mejillas le dan un atractivo muy interesante, de alguna forma le dan un aire elegante que absolutamente no tiene, pero eso es lo divertido.

Luego, casi en la misma línea que sus bonitas escamas, asoman sus colmillos. Justo bajo el labio superior se pueden ver solo las puntas, pero era una característica preciosa. Se pregunta por qué Judal no se autolesiona si siempre se asoman así. ¿Será que su piel es resistente?

Pero si tiene que decidir cuál es su parte favorita, la respuesta son sus ojos, ¡definitivamente esos ojos tan preciosos! El rojo no era para nada común entre los de esta especie tan particular. Sinbad había visto ojos plateados, púrpuras, rosas… pero antes de Judal y su hermano mayor jamás había visto un par de ojos rojos tan bonitos. Por el simple hecho de ser un omega las pestañas de Judal son largas y con un rizo bien definido que terminan por lucir todavía más las bonitas almendras del omega. Incluso sus párpados eran bonitos.

Durante esta noche pudo verlo mucho y eso le gustó, pero ahora estaba dudando sobre si seguir admirándolo o dormir. Era muy tarde después de todo, y él estaba embobado mirando desde la orilla de la cama al omega dormido.

Al principio estaba indeciso sobre en dónde dejarlo. Cuando llegaron a su casa dudó en si recostarlo en la sala, y quedarse él en el individual para resolver dudas a primera hora, o si dejarlo en su cama y aventurarse a recostarse juntos. Era muy repentino pero nota que es el estilo de Judal también.

Al final decide traer una silla del pequeño comedor y llevarla hasta la habitación, justo al final del pasillo. Se sienta frente a la cama y estira el brazo para apagar la lámpara, luego se dispone a dormitar sentado.

Era más difícil de lo que parece, y lo hace sentir como todo un ancestro.

Y sin darse cuenta, antes de que el sol saliera ya estaba en la cama, tumbado y descansando a un lado del omega, con el músculo del brazo completamente dormido por el peso de la cabeza de Judal.

Despertó justamente en la cama, no por gusto sino porque el otro se estaba moviendo demasiado. Gruñe en voz baja y luego se queja, ¿acaso acaba de morderlo? Abre los ojos y gira la cabeza para verlo.

Efectivamente, le acaba de morder el músculo del brazo y como si nada ahora chupa. ¿Qué es, un mosquito? En cuanto lo nota removerse voltea a verlo. Los ojos de Judal están brillantes, pero no en un contexto poético sino más bien literal. Por el sueño que se cargaba encima pensó que era solo una ilusión, pero rechaza la idea cuando siente su lengua pasearse por su músculo adolorido. ¿Qué acaba de hacer?

— Pensé que tu especie era la de reptil, no la de esos… esos bichitos voladores. —Se refiere a los murciélagos, por su afán de morder animales grandes y luego chupar la sangre. Justo como lo hace Judal ahora con su herida.

— No sabía cómo despertarte.

— ¿Por eso me mordiste?

— Oye, estoy lamiendo la herida. —Exclama, exaltado y sonrojado.

A decir verdad, ni el mismo Judal sabe por qué lo mordió. Simplemente tenía el músculo cerca y se sentía tan confuso…

— Oh-oh, comienza a arder.

— ¿De verdad?

— Sí, ahh… —El suspiro es largo, lleva consigo un ligero tinte de su dolor. La herida comienza a arderle un poco. — ¿Al menos hace juego con las de mi labio?

— ¿Bromeas? —Pregunta entre risas el omega, mientras hace el esfuerzo por sentarse sin hacer una mueca. La cabeza le duele. — Acabo de encajarte los colmillos y solo te interesa verte bien, eres todo un narcisista. —Lo molesta con intención, logrando una sonrisa perezosa del humano.

— Clávame los colmillos, pero no me claves otra cosa.

— Idiota, ese es mi lugar. —Responde sin perder la sonrisa, y deja una de sus manos en el abdomen del humano.

— ¡Así me gusta! —Que tenga bien definido los roles. Es un chico listo, y su sonrisa se alarga.

El sonrojo del omega avanza hasta su cuello, Judal chista la lengua. Estúpido humano, es demasiado guapo.

— Tu ropa apesta a alcohol. —Provoca, para distraerse de su pena.

— ¿Quién me tiró una cerveza anoche? —Responde, y apoya sus codos para hacer fuerza y sentarse también. Judal no le contesta de inmediato, de hecho parece confuso.

— ¿Yo lo hice? —La respuesta tiene obvia inseguridad. Para ese momento Judal estaba dormitando encima suya, es normal que no lo recuerde. — ¿En serio? —Pregunta luego de ver a Sinbad asentir con la cabeza. — Qué intenso.

Sinbad se ríe y Judal lo imita, hasta que hace una mueca y calla de súbito.

Estúpida resaca.

— ¿Duele mucho?

La mueca del omega le responde.

— ¿Bañarte te hará sentir mejor? ¿Desayunar? ¿Qué quieres, carne? Es muy temprano pero puedo cocer ternera.

— Umh, quizá. ¿Puedo?

— Claro.

— ¿Dónde está el baño?

— Por ahí. —Apunta con la mirada una puerta de madera clara dentro de la habitación. — Date un baño y busca lo que quieras de ropa en mi armario, suerte encontrando algo que te quede. —Se va incorporando hasta llegar a la orilla de la cama, donde luego apoya los pies en el suelo y se levanta. — Y llama a tu hermano, anoche le envié un mensaje pero no lo contestó.

Cuando se levanta se mira a sí mismo. Judal tiene razón, su camisa apesta a alcohol y le da un aspecto muy lamentable tener el cabello completamente desaliñado. Si tuviera barba ahora seguro daría las pintas de un vagabundo. Ni siquiera tiene ganas de verse en el espejo para comprobar su mal aspecto, qué vergüenza.

— ¿Me veo muy lamentable?

— No me creerías si te lo dijera. —Y tras darle una sonrisa larga, se gira para ir a la dichosa puerta blanca.

¿Cómo es que Judal puede verse tan bien por las mañanas? El cabello ni siquiera se le enredó, ¡era como magia! Ni qué decir de su aspecto, aunque hacía muchas muecas por su dolor de cabeza y la ropa desarreglada. ¿Será alguna clase de magia de omegas o algo así? Qué envidia.

— ¡Buen uso del meme!

Sin respuesta.

La habitación se sumerge en un silencio, que poco rato después se rompe con el sonido de la ducha. Todavía somnoliento abre la ventana para que la habitación se ventile un poco, ¡huele mucho a alcohol! Se quita la camisa y la mira, no sabe exactamente qué hacer con ella. Duda que se recupere de esto, y si se puede él no sabe cómo, no es gran fan de lavar su ropa. Estaban en la ciudad del placer, ¡simplemente va a la lavandería y hacen todo por él!

Sería un inútil sino fuera tan trabajador y tan bueno en la cocina, sí señor.

Cuando sale de la habitación lleva consigo la camisa en la mano. Pero no va a permitir que el aroma tan extraño del alcohol llene más su casa. Simplemente abre la puerta al pequeño patio y la tira. Se hará cargo de ella más tarde. Ahora, más cómodo, se dirige a la cocina y saca del congelador un paquete con carne. La abre y luego la deja dentro del microondas para descongelarla.

Se rasca el tobillo con las uñas del otro pie mientras espera, luego cambia su peso de una pierna a otra con ganas. ¿Debería volver y cepillarse el cabello? Debería hacer algo por su aspecto. Toma una toalla para manos de un cajón de la cocina y la moja bajo un chorro tibio, luego la pasa por sus hombros y pecho desnudo, luego por el cuello. Vuelve a mojarla y luego la pasa por su rostro. Deja la toalla en la mesa y le echa una mirada rápida al microondas. Lo dejó descongelar cinco minutos.

¿Judal será de los que se tardan en la ducha?

Regresa a la habitación a paso rápido y saca de la mesita de noche su cepillo. Divide su cabello en dos partes y comienza a desenredar, algunos tirones lo hacen sisear y chistar la lengua. ¿Por qué siempre duele? Cuando el cepillo pasa por su cabello sin atorarse se detiene y lo echa por encima de su hombro. Escucha el pitido el microondas al terminar y antes de irse, se mira finalmente en el espejo de su armario. Ya no se siente tan mal.

Regresa a la cocina y saca la carne para comenzar. Antes de picar la carne corta una cebolla y la pone a dorar. Justo cuando la cebolla toma un color tostado tan agradable echa la carne y la salsa.

Mientras tanto, en el mismo plano temporal pero en otra habitación, Judal tiene un problema.

Ya ha llamado a Sousuke y todo parece estar bien. Pero el problema es que no puede llegar a casa oliendo completamente a Sinbad. ¡Ni siquiera el jabón le ayuda! Por suerte cuando abre el shampoo todo parece mejorar.

Se toma su tiempo en la ducha, y cuando termina vuelve a olerse. Sin duda está mejor, no consigue alejarse mucho del aroma de Sinbad –y es normal, está en su casa después de todo– pero al menos está controlado.

Esta madrugada lo encontró durmiendo en la silla. No le pareció muy correcto que él usara la cama mientras que Sinbad estaba visiblemente incómodo, asi que le fue fácil solo echárselo encima y recostarlo a su lado.

Y luego usarlo de almohada.

Toma una toalla limpia y comienza a secarse velozmente. Huele a comida ya, y la carne le gusta muchísimo. No tenía idea de que el humano supiera cocinar~ Sale de la habitación ya limpio y seco. Primero abre el armario e indaga un poco en la ropa del humano. Los pantalones definitivamente no van a quedarle. Por suerte su pantalón no quedó tan desastroso como su camisa, así que sin más decide colocárselo de nuevo. Sin ropa interior, es su estilo.

Pero la camisa si la toma del armario del humano. Una camisa sin mangas, que seguramente usa en el gimnasio porque tiene varias prendas del mismo estilo. Sinbad seguro se ve atractivo en una musculosa…

Si piensa mucho en esa imagen seguramente termine mal, en verdad tiene hambre.

Pasa una mano por su cabello. El shampoo estaba bien pero el acondicionador terminó por llevarse los nudos que quizá pudieorn haberse creado. Por eso lo deja así, húmedo y liso a su espalda.

Camina por el pasillo observando fijamente cada detalle. Comenzando por las paredes. Pintadas de blanco, y perfectamente limpias, pero le da la impresión de que no están así porque a Sinbad le guste ser pulcro sino más bien porque casi no está en casa. ¿Será eso?

Llega a la cocina, y su nariz está encantada con el aroma de la carne cocida. Toma asiento en una de las sillas y Sinbad se gira, con dos platos bien servidos en ambas manos.

— Te ves bien. Pero la camisa te queda muy grande.

— Otro día debes probarte una camisa mía. Quiero verte.

Sinbad asiente, con una sonrisa en los labios, y deja un plato justo frente al omega, sobre la mesa.

— Provecho.

.

Los platos yacían en el lavabo, y ahora ambos se dedicaban a beber juntos de un té helado mientras hacían tiempo a que la comida bajara. La carne tan temprano llena bastante, seguramente ninguno coma nada en el almuerzo.

— ¿Quieres hacer algo antes de que te lleve a casa?

— Oye, tienes un mini-bar aquí. No puedo irme sin que me ofrezcas un trago.

— Judal, no sé si sea buena idea. ¿Tienes resaca aún, no?

El omega arruga la nariz.

— Tonterías. Podré descansar en casa. Invítame algo.

Sinbad suspira, pero termina por sonreír y asentir.

— ¿Te apetece algo?

— ¡Pensé que no lo dirías~! Solo un chupito. Quizá dos.

— ¿O tres?

— Que sean cinco.

— No más de uno, es muy temprano. —Su mirada serena hace que Judal apriete los labios con capricho. — Uno y solo uno, ¿está bien? Puedo invitarte otro día a casa para que bebas lo que quieras.

Judal parece encantado con la idea, asiente con la cabeza y mira al humano levantarse para buscar una botella. Agarra una a medio terminar. Deja la botella justo enfrente suya, en la mesa, y luego va a la alacena por dos vasos tequileros de una onza y media.

Desenrosca la tapa de la botella y vierte su contenido en ambas copas. Tanto Judal como Sinbad toman una copa cada uno, pero cuando Sinbad estaba a punto de beber…

— Espera, espera. No es así. —Deja su copa sobre la mesa.

— ¿No? —Pregunta Sinbad, justo dejando el chupito a unos centímetros de sus labios.

— No. —La mano del omega se encarga de hacer que el humano lo baje de regreso a la mesa. — ¿Debo enseñarte a divertirte? —Inquiere, risueño, y abre el refrigerador con toda confianza para ir en busca de un limón. Al encontrar uno que le gusta lo saca y luego lo corta en cuatro trozos.

Deja los trozos del limón sobre la mesa y estira el brazo para tomar la sal del centro de la mesa, desenrosca la tapa y derrama un poco en la mesa.

— Acércate más~

— ¿Qué harás?

La curiosidad de Sinbad parece ser evidente, pues mira primero las cosas sobre la mesa y luego busca la mirada del omega. Judal aprieta los labios y toma el trozo más pequeño del limón para acercarse a Sinbad. Lo exprime en su cuello, y el ácido líquido comienza a gotear hacia su espalda. Sinbad levanta ambas cejas.

— Y luego… —toma una pizca de sal y la deja caer en la misma parte en donde antes exprimió el limón. Se ríe, contento, y toma otro trozo de limón para acercarlo a los labios de Sinbad. — Abre la boca.

Sinbad lo obedece, y Judal le mete un extremo de la rodaja del limón.

Por fin preparado Judal se acerca otra vez y pone sus manos sobre los hombros de Sinbad. Hace una amistosa presión y luego se para de puntillas para lamerle la sal con limón del cuello. Lo hace lento. Sinbad se estremece y a se aferra a su cintura, confundido pero encantado.

El omega toma algo de distancia y usa su mano derecha para tomar el chupito que quería tomarse Sinbad y se lo bebe él, de un trago. Hace una ligerísima mueca pero Sinbad ni tiempo tiene a decir algo antes de que Judal busque el trozo de limón que tiene en los labios.

Muerde, el líquido ácido pronto mancha los labios de ambos mientras Judal afloja y aprieta su mordida. Finalmente lo escupe a un lado y se estira para alcanzar a besarlo. Cuando el omega termina ambos tienen una sonrisa satisfecha en los labios, pero es Sinbad quien parece el más embobado.

— Woah…

— Mierda, voy a hacerme alcohólico. — ¿Por qué el humano sabe tan bien?

.

Precioso el capítulo~ ¡Gracias por leer! Ojalá les haya gustado la última escena, la había visto antes en una película pero me sorprende que nadie la haya usado con SinJu. Solucionado(?)

Nos leemos el próximo martes con este fanfic, y nos leemos en un día más con Gotas de Agua~


	7. Capítulo 6

Da la casualidad de que este día, martes 4 de Julio, es la independencia de los Estados Unidos. Recordemos pues que estos personajes viven ahí. Solo es una mención~ No es este un capítulo especial de ese día o algo así, solo vamos a tenerlo presente.

¡Y sí, me tardé! Usualmente actualizo en la madrugada siempre porque me acostumbré a escribir así, bien bonito, pero en esta ocasión no tenía nada escrito para esta mañana (¿?) Me he portado muy mal~

Por suerte, terminé el capítulo este mismo martes. ¡Otro buen capítulo!

O al menos yo me siento muy satisfecha~

 **Omega02**

 _Capítulo 6._

Su primer celo estaba muy cerca, y Judal ya tiene una buena idea de a quién quiere para pasar esa temporada tan pesada. Por supuesto el elegido era Sinbad.

Ese guardia había tocado todos los botones correctos prácticamente desde que lo conoció con aquél chocolate con la estrella. Luego, aquella probada rápida en el club nocturno lo dejó ansioso. Definitivamente iba a apuntar todas sus hormonas hacia ese humano, pero solo es una expresión. Era una lástima que los humanos no puedan oler esta clase de hormonas.

El otoño no ha pasado todavía ni las lluvias cesado, pero con el calor que su cuerpo estaba comenzando a adquirir ya no necesitaba de los pesados abrigos para salir y resistir las temperaturas. Ese era motivo de preocupación para Sinbad, quien no estaba acostumbrado a tratar antes con un omega de esta especie.

Era gracioso pensar que ahora tiene tres encima.

Hace unas noches Sinbad oficialmente conoció a ambos hermanos de Judal. Claro que ya conocía a Sousuke pero no a Hinata, y la cena fue de maravilla. Claro que las bromas no cesaron y la mayoría de ellas apuntando a Judal. Sinbad jamás se había sentido tan cómodo compartiendo mesa con criaturas tan magníficas.

Vamos, que enterarte en una sola noche que Judal jamás había salido con un humano era bueno. Luego saber que jamás aceptó un regalo de un amante fue todavía mejor. Pero lo que le hizo avergonzarse más es que jamás presentó a un amante antes. Era el primer hombre en sentarse junto a sus hermanos en una cena y en ser bienvenido en el apartamento de los hermanos.

¿Saber que Judal nunca antes había salido con un humano? Bueno.

¿Saber que Judal nunca antes había aceptado un regalo de un amante? Buenísimo.

Finalmente, ¿enterarte de que Judal jamás había traído a alguien a cenar con sus hermanos? La dicha misma, esa noche Sinbad no había dejado de oler bien para los hermanos, contento.

Para cuando llegó la despedida Judal se había negado a dejarlo irse, ansioso por hacerlo pasar a su habitación y comenzar, ¡pero maldita sea! El humano era muy respetuoso, lo rechazó tomándolo de las manos y sonriéndole. Apenas hubo un beso antes de que se fuera hacia el elevador, dejándolo a él con un sabor a hierro en los labios y con las ganas de llegar a más.

— Parece que nuestra presencia dejó de ser querida aquí~

— No olvides que yo también vivo aquí…

Estúpidos hermanos.

Por suerte, siempre hay oportunidades. Dos días después de eso acordaron volverse a ver, dos días después de la cena y un día antes de su celo. Teniendo bien presente que Sinbad vive solo Judal se preparó demasiado bien para su encuentro. Era miércoles y el humano sale de su trabajo a las seis y media. Exactamente para las seis él ya estaba rondando por el centro comercial, haciendo tiempo en una tienda entre tantas.

¿Qué clase de obsequio le dará Sinbad hoy? Siempre que se encuentran tiene algo para él, algunas veces es comida y otras prendas de ropa hermosas, de su estilo. Seguramente hoy también le de alguna prenda.

 _Soy empleado ahí desde hace poco pero me llevo bien con el dueño._

Tiene muchos trabajos.

Toma un botecito y lee la etiqueta, luego arruga los labios y lo regresa a su lugar. Busca por otro pasillo algo más interesante, pero al final sale de esa tienda sin una sola compra. Ya pasó por la tienda de películas, de accesorios para celular, algunas cuantas de ropa… y todavía quedan quince antes de que el otro salga.

Se sienta en una banca, justo en frente de la tienda, para verlo un rato. Sinbad está de pie a un lado de las puertas con esa simpaticona sonrisa en sus labios mientras lo mira de vuelta. No se siente especialmente apenado porque lo mire, sino más bien ansioso. Si tuviera una cola ahora mismo movería la punta de lado a lado por la espera, pero él tiene escamas.

Los ojos dorados se desvían hacia unas chicas que entran a la tienda, la sonrisa se vuelve un poco más formal, por compromiso quizá, y les da un Buen día, para luego verlo a él otra vez. El humano seguramente no notó el efecto que causó en ambas mujeres humanas, pero la nariz de Judal lo captó muy bien, motivo por el cual afiló la mirada.

Nadie iba a aparearse con Sinbad antes que él. El pasado no importa.

Confundido, Sinbad se pregunta desde el otro lado por qué Judal ya no lo mira, pero al cabo de unos minutos vuelven a cruzar miradas. Se siente bien, es extraño, pero siempre que se miran a los ojos se siente como paralizado.

La hora importante llega y la alarma suena discreta en el bolsillo de Sinbad, quien saca el celular para apagarla y luego entra a la tienda ante la atenta mirada del omega.

Judal mueve las piernas un poco y luego suspira. Dentro de su pecho su corazón comienza a latir con mucha fuerza. El plan estaba bien marcado en su cabeza, hoy iba a pasar la noche en la casa de Sinbad para estar con él desde primera hora. Mañana es jueves y si tiene bien aprendido su horario, no estará en casa desde las cinco hasta las nueve. Puede esperarlo cuatro horas y continuar con sus planes más tarde.

Corta sus pensamientos cuando un aroma demasiado familiar llega a su nariz. De inmediato se pone recto y busca con la mirada el camino de aquél conocido, es entonces cuando su mirada encuentra a un alfa que apenas entra al centro comercial.

Ese hombre es muy alto también, un poco más que Sinbad. Su cabello no es tan largo pero llega sin problemas hasta media espalda, y es muy espeso y de un brillante color rojo. Los lados de su rostro son lisos y no hay orejas aparentes, y eso es porque sus orejas son unas que están un poco más arriba. Algo pequeñas tiene dos figuras semicirculares cerca de su cráneo que apenas sobresalen de su cabello. Su nariz es un poco plana, así que es evidente que no se trata de un humano sino de alguien parecido a él. Bueno, tampoco es que la cola, que termina en una punta de pelo que asoma entre las rodillas ligeramente separadas del tío, fuera muy humana.

Y lo dicho, es un alfa.

Ese alfa lo está mirando, arrugando la nariz. Cuando el pelirrojo comienza a caminar en su dirección Judal se pone tenso, cada una de sus alarmas se comienza a activar. Toparse con Kouen de repente no es lo malo, lo malo es que, queriendo disimular un poco, voltea al frente y justo ve a Sinbad salir de la tienda. Eso sí era lo malo.

Los estúpidos leones son territoriales y machistas, precisamente por eso dejó de hablarle luego de- Bueno, es obvio.

En la vida hay muchos momentos incómodos, pero nada sería más incómodo que encontrarte con un ex-amante mientras tu actual amante viene de camino hacia ti.

Oh, no, sí que hay algo peor.

Entrar en celo porque el aroma de dicho amante te pone bastante, pero nada comparado a tomar su mano y verlo a los ojos mientras lo hueles. De pronto el pantalón se le siente más ajustado y le falta el aire.

Algunos hombres se detuvieron de sus tareas para alzar el rostro y oler el aire, algunos otros gruñeron en voz baja y voltearon a ver en su dirección, mientras que los omegas presentes se susurraban cosas, no le interesa si avergonzados o enfadados por llamar la atención de casi todos los alfas presentes.

— Sinbad, me quiero ir.

Le cuesta mucho hablar, pero más le cuesta aguantarse las ganas de apretarse al cuerpo de Sinbad y tentarlo aquí mismo.

Las manos del humano buscan su rostro, preocupado. Está caliente y rojo, lo sabe, pero no por estar enfermo como seguramente pensará. Pone sus manos sobre las de Sinbad y le da una mirada de súplica, que luego cambia a miedo cuando nota que Kouen está justo detrás de Sinbad, puede verlo por encima del hombro. Se va a morir aquí mismo.

Kouen posa una mano sobre el hombro izquierdo de Sinbad, quien sorprendido gira un poco el rostro para ver al extraño. Los ojos del pelirrojo brillan, y esas garras se le están encajando un poco en la piel. Kouen lo ignora luego de arrugar la nariz y mira a Judal esta vez. Sus ojos brillan todavía más.

— Judal, ven conmigo. —Su voz no tiene nada que envidiarle a la de Sinbad, también es algo grave y llena de atractivo masculino.

Pero está demente.

— Oh. —Sinbad comprende que se conocen, pero aún se niega a soltarlo, más bien está entretenido en ver las orejas de Kouen con mucha curiosidad. — Son amigos, ¿verdad?

Por la complexión musculosa del pelirrojo puede deducir fácilmente que se trata de un alfa, no sabe explicar cómo lo hace sentir, ya que muy posiblemente…

— No quiero ir contigo.

— Estás llamando la atención.

— Pero ya tengo compañero. —Tras decir eso aparta las manos de Sinbad y luego lo abraza, da algunos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para alejar al humano del alfa. — Déjame en paz.

— Un humano no será suficiente. Fui tu compañero una vez, puedo lidiar contigo perfectamente. —Era tan serio que hasta resultaba extraño.

— No lo entiendo muy bien, ¿compañero? —Pregunta Sinbad en voz alta, atrayendo la atención del pelirrojo. Sus brazos se cierran alrededor de la cintura de Judal para mantenerlo cerca cuando lo siente apretujarse. — ¿Compañero de qué?

La nariz de Kouen vuelve a arrugarse, y nuevamente gruñe.

— Entiendo por qué lo elegiste. Aunque su aroma es muy suave huele muy bien. —Exhala fuerte. — También es muy atractivo para ser un humano.

— ¿Disculpa?

— ¡Imbécil, no te intereses en él! Puedo oler tu excitación. —Le gruñe Judal de vuelta, saliendo de su escondite en su pecho, completamente rojo. Parece furioso ahora. — ¡Ve a hacer tus estúpidas compras y déjanos en paz!

En lo que lleva de conocer al omega jamás lo había visto gritar con verdadero enfado. Es decir, lo ha visto discutir con su hermano mayor pero no son más que tonteos entre hermanos, nada serio.

En esta ocasión puede escucharlo sisear.

— ¿Qué está sucediendo exactamente? —Pide una respuesta, mirando al omega directo a los ojos. Es ignorante que esto hace que las hormonas de Judal vuelvan a dispararse, haciendo que más de uno apriete los dientes y haga puños con la mano.

Kouen por ejemplo.

— Judal acaba de entrar en celo.

Sus ojos muestran gran sorpresa. ¿El celo? Era consciente de todo aquello porque, como ha dicho antes, tiene amigos de esta raza tan especial, ¡pero no sabía que iba a pasar esto con Judal! Sus mejillas se encienden cuando el muchachito restriega su entrepierna en su cadera con toda la intención de demostrar que estaba excitado aquí, en público.

— Ahora mismo cinco alfas lo estamos viendo. —Por supuesto que él mismo se incluyó. — Es peligroso que permanezcas a su lado, si alguno se acerca y no tiene el suficiente autocontrol podría herirte, eres un humano. —Suspira, y pasa sus dedos por su barbilla, empujando con los dedos su barba. — Tu aroma también es muy llamativo.

Muy bien, ahora mismo Sinbad tiene dos cosas claras.

La primera es que Judal tiene una erección.

La segunda es que este alfa, quien supone es un ex amante del omega, tiene fuertes deseos sexuales hacia su persona.

.

Ay, qué bonito capítulo (?)

Quizá, muy posiblemente, ponga una encuesta en el grupo de la comunidad para el siguiente capítulo.

Nos leemos el próximo martes~


End file.
